Order of destiny
by Dawn Mutou96
Summary: *Squeal to 'The Love that can't Be'* Play a game and lose yourself within another dark mind trust the cards and show no fear the dark powers of long ago return to today and all the world will feel the strength. Takes place in season 0 manga version. (Yugi X OC).
1. Meet Amy and also the first shadow game

**Here is the squeal to my story known as 'The Love that can't Be' if you read what I said in that explanation then this story starts in season 0 but I will follow the manga version so I hope you like this and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any yu-gi-oh series just Amy that's my OC**

**Chapter 1:**** Meet Amy along with the first shadow game**

We go to a house in Domino City in a small room we see a girl getting ready for her first day at the high school. This girl is name Amy Florence and she has just moved to Japan from England because of her father job. Her parents found a nice little place to live in and to Amy surprise is that a few blocks away is a game shop because she just loves to play games and she doesn't care if she is a teenager you can never be too old for games.

"Amy sweetie you're going to be late for your first day of school" said her mother.

"I know mom but I not going to be late because since it's my first day I have to get a schedule and a uniform so I won't be counted late I promise" said Amy.

She grab her bag and started to run out of the door when her mother called out, "Have a nice day sweetie and I love you."

"Yeah I will mom and I love you too I'll see you tonight" said Amy.

**Amy POV**

I ran toward my new high school at first I was really nervous coming here because I left all my friends in London. As I finally arrived to the school I heard the tardy bell I'm so glad that I'm a new student.

I was wandering through the hallways until I saw the sign that said office I'm so glad that before I came here I learned to read Japanese and speak it I'm still getting better at it. I saw a lady sitting in a desk I'm guessing she is the secretary "Um excuse me" I said.

"Can I help you with anything" she said.

"Yes I'm actually a new student here" I said.

"Oh please may I have a name" she said.

"Sure my name is Amy Florence I should be there already" I said.

I saw her type me name into the computer and her eyes went wide meaning that my name was in there. Of course it was because my mother and father made sure that is was in there so I can officially saw I'm going to Domino High.

She left her desk and went to get a piece of paper that she printed and then went further into the back to grab something then she finally return with a uniform "Alright Miss Florence this is the school uniform and this is your schedule the bathrooms are to your left" she said.

"Thank-you" I said and grab the uniform along with my schedule and before I left I bowed telling her thank-you one more time. I went to the bathroom and I just look myself in the mirror "What will these people think of me" I just said to my reflection.

I change into the uniform even though I'm not too fond of pink it actually goes with my eyes which is a dark rose color and I also think my hair too because it's black and it's goes to my shoulders when I don't have it in a ponytail which is right now.

I look at the piece of paper and it said that my first class is in 1-B. I wonder where that is also says that each class is at least 40 minutes long so I won't be really late "Oh here it is, here I go" I said. I open the door and all the students look at me along with the teacher.

"I'm sorry to disturb the class but I'm in your class" I said.

"Can I see your schedule please miss" said the teacher (and it's a male).

I gave him my schedule and he said, "Yes you are you must be the new student alright class since she is new we won't do anything else today, alright miss please introduce yourself."

After the students cheered for a little bit they quiet down so they can listen what I have to say but before I said anything one of the students caught my attention. "That boy has cool hair it has three different colors yellow for the bangs, black for the main part, and at the edges a pink red color his eyes so pretty to look at I think they're a light crimson I already want to know what his name is" I thought.

"My name is Amy Florence and this is my first time being at a foreign high school and at Japan. I used to live in London, England (I already saw people whispering, great) but I moved here because of my father job but it looks I'll be staying here forever. I like to draw, sing, write, and most of all play games any kind is fine with me (I saw the tri color hair boy smile really big, I wonder) so I hope to get to know all you and thank-you for your time" I said feeling a lot better not that's out of my system.

"Ok Amy I just need to find you a seat let me see…" he said.

"Wait can I chose (he nods) thank-you" I said and I bowed.

I saw an empty seat next to the tri color boy and since the teacher told the class that they wouldn't be doing anything because of me he just left the room telling us we can do whatever we want and can leave early if we wanting to before the bell rings.

Most of the students left and some of them stayed then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see that it was the tri color boy "Hi you said that you like games is it true" he said. I could tell that he was really shy to tell me but I could also see in his eyes that he didn't have many friends (poor guy).

This is a secret between you and me but I'm really shy when it comes to love not because I've been hurt but it would be my first time every falling in love with someone but what I find funny is that boy is short (he's probably haven't has his growth sprout yet, again poor guy).

"No it's true I love to play games it's the one thing I know that I'm really good at, by the way what's your name" I said smiling.

"My name is Yugi Mutou I'm sorry about that but would y…you be willing to p…play a game with me" said Yugi.

"I love to play a game Yugi don't be so afraid to ask me next time alright (he nods) cool now let's play" I said putting my game face on (I get serious when I play games it's like I'm a different person).

As I was playing with Yugi the bell rang and I look at my schedule before playing anymore and to my surprise it said lunch well I'm not that hunger anyway so I'll stay I heard the students saying that stayed in the class, "It's lunch time."

One of the boys came to us and said, "Hey Yugi quit playing games for once and come play basketball for once we'll even let the girls play so you can come to Amy."

"Nah, I'm fine right where I am sorry" I said.

"That okay the team I would be on would just lose" said Yugi.

"Yeah that's true" he said well that was mean and with that me and Yugi were the only ones in the classroom and then I heard Yugi saying, "I wish someone would play my kind of games with me I always bring a lot of them in my bag."

"Yugi I'm here and I'll play with you" I said I grab his hand and just look him in the eye and said it again, "Yugi I'm here and I'll play with you."

"I know Amy it's just I want more than one person and I really want some friends" said Yugi but he said the last word really soft to where I couldn't hear then he said, "Wait I know I finish that today my treasure."

"Your treasure" I ask?

"Yep and there is a riddle to it it's something you see, but have never seen before do you want to know what the answer is (I nod) alright the answer is…" said Yugi.

As he was about to open it a guy with brown pointy hair grab it out of his hands and all I heard Yugi was, "HEY give it back Tristan." So the guy is named is Tristan weird but what's the blonde heads name.

"What are you talking about Yugi, what do you mean by your greatest treasure and it's something you see but have never seen before you need to stop talking nonsense that why nobody hangs around you except for this loser here catch Joey" said Tristan.

He threw to the blonde head that was called Joey and I just got up from my seat and went to Tristan and told him straight in the face, "Hey never call me that every again you hear I'm not a loser I'm just a girl who loves games so say again but straight in my face."

"Whatever don't listen to her Tristan, Yugi watching you make me sick it starting to piss me off so I'm going to teach how to be a man and if you want this back then come and get me" said Joey.

These two guys are bullying Yugi all that guy never did anything wrong and I slowly walk toward him while he was staring at Yugi and I heard Yugi say in a loud voice, "I HATE FIGHTING IT NEVER SOLVES ANYTHING."

"Yeah you tell them Yugi and by the way I'll be taking this Joey" I said and I grab Yugi box and then I saw a girl with brown hair come in and she said, "If you think it was dumb then why didn't you give back to Yugi a girl had to show you, nice one girlfriend" she said with a wink.

Both of the guys said "Gardner" and I heard Yugi say "Tea" really loud and both of boys left but I failed to notice that Joey open Yugi treasure box and took something from it that I just acted that everything was still there.

"Here you go Yugi" I said and I put his treasure box down while I went back to my seat.

"Yeah thanks Amy, oh I like you to meet…" said Yugi.

"No need Yugi I'll do it, hi my name is Tea Gardner thanks for helping Yugi" said Tea.

"It was no problem Tea I'm glad to help and my name is Amy Florence, nice to meet you" I said offering her my hand and we both shake hands (yeah I have a friend who's a girl, cool I have a feeling that we're going to get along real well).

I also saw her eyes they were a pretty blue but I could tell that she really cared about Yugi and by the look of it they been best friends for a long time. I might have a rival in love if we ever fall in love with the same person because she also looks shy to the guy she loves that she loves him.

"By the way Yugi what's that" said Tea.

"That right Tea you haven't seen it yet but Amy has but she hasn't seen inside so I'll so you both" said Yugi.

He open the box and what I saw my eyes filled with delight I said, "That's so pretty and the pieces look like to be a puzzle have you finished it yet."

"Yep I truly never finish this thing I've been working on it for eight years my family owns a game store right well I found this sitting in the back collecting dust I grab it and so I've had with me ever since and it's a memento of my grandfather" said Yugi.

"A Memento of your grandpa, oh I see" said Tea but she said the last part really quietly but since I was next to her I was the only one to hear her I don't think he's dead though.

"Yeah they say this puzzle was found in Egypt you see these hieroglyphs around the box I bet you it's says something like this whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish" said Yugi.

"Don't give up Yugi your heart is it by the way what it is your wish" said Tea with a curious look in her eyes (I'm really going to like her).

"My wish, nope I can't tell either of you because it's absolutely positively a secret sorry" said Yugi winking at the both of us after that Tea left then he turned to me and said, "When school is out would you like to go to my game store."

"You bet I do" I said and we went to our next class and to my surprise Yugi was in it and until school was out and what's really funny is that he is in all my classes (double bonus). I was waiting for him to hurry up I want to see where he lives.

"Come on Yugi" I said tapping my foot.

"Alright I'm done let's go" said Yugi.

We finally left the classroom and before we could truly walk away we were stop by a man, "Are you both Yugi and Amy."

"Yes" we both said while turning around.

"I'm Ushio the hall monitor I want to ask you both something are you being bullied by certain student in your class" said Ushio

"Huh nothing like that ever happens to me" said Yugi.

"Yeah same thing he said" I said trying to grab Yugi hand and drag him away from the creep.

"I've heard this all before the victims often protect their attackers I've been investigating, heh you can stop your worry Yugi (grabbing his shoulders) I'll be your bodyguard you too Amy" said Ushio.

"I…there's really nothing going on so…see you later thanks though" said Yugi and I grab his hand and we watch away then I turned around point my finger at him I mouth to him 'I have my eye on you.'

I saw the game store he was talking about and my eyes went wide "This is the game shop that a few blocks from my house that's so cool I got to tell Yugi" I thought so I was about to tell him when…

"Hey I'm home" said Yugi and before we went inside I saw Tea and she said, "I thought I come over and play I haven't been here in a while."

We walk inside the door we I heard Tea scream like she's seen a ghost or something but to her demise it was just an old man that said to come on in and welcome. I was just standing there I'm used to this I have my grandmother so creepy.

"Come on Tea it's me and who is this lovely young lady Yugi" he said looking at me very careful. I think this guy likes to look at young woman because he keeps eyeing my chest what's up with this old geezer.

"Grandpa this is my new friend her name is Amy Florence" said Yugi and I offered my hand and he took my greeting with be extra careful not to hurt my hand (at least he treats ladies well while being sneaky at it, cleaver).

"Come on Amy, Tea let's go work on puzzle in my room please have some water for us grandpa" Yugi said while going up some stair so he does live here I'm glad that I made a friend on the first day very thankful indeed.

"What you haven't given up on that puzzle Yugi, the Millennium Puzzle is beyond human understanding it's too hard for you and it has all sorts of unsavory rumors attached to it (*gulp* rumors) the millennium puzzle was discovered at the beginning of the 20th century. A team of British archaeologists took it out of the pharaoh's tomb in the valley of kings. However afterward all those in the team died mysterious deaths and the last on said with his dying breath 'The shadow games'" said Grandpa (who is Yugi's not mine because I don't have one).

"Yugi that puzzle is dangerous" said Tea with a nervous what how can she nervous I like the sound of it I wonder what these games could be I have a feeling that I will find out I'm not sure and be the look on Yugi's face he had the same idea (I think me and him have more in common than I think I'm just not sure).

"They say the hieroglyphs carved into the box say this the one who solved me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness" said Grandpa now I don't like the sound of that the one who solves that thing better be a good person with light in his soul.

Tea left before I did and right when I was about to walk out of the door…

"Wait Amy let me walk you home it's the least I can do" Yugi said while running down the stairs.

"Yugi that's really sweet of you but it's fine I promise if you could count 4 houses from this one the fifth one is mine so you don't have to walk me you can watch but I'll still call you from your number it's ok because your grandpa gave to me after Tea told what happen today I promise and I'll see you tomorrow, bye Yugi" I said.

As I walk inside my house I felt sadness hit my heart I really wanted to kiss him on the cheek for that sweet gesture but I didn't because I had a feeling his grandfather was watching us (he is truly creepy).

**The next morning…**

I got dress and left for school but last night I told my mom that I have two friends alright and she told me that I need to invite them one day so my parents can meet them and she also said that if I want to stay at either of their houses all I have to do is call them and tell them (like a sleep over).

I saw Yugi running in front of me but he was too far ahead so I just follow him. I took a little breather when I saw Ushio ask Yugi to follow him (I don't like where this is going and school hasn't even started yet).

As I was running I heard Yugi scream names but I was still far away that I didn't hear when I finally got there my heart filled with rage Joey and Tristan were hurt and to make things worse I saw Yugi getting punch.

"HEY PUT HIM DOWN USHIO RIGHT NOW" I screamed at him with hateful eyes and he did what he was told put to make thing worse he grab me from behind covered my mouth and put a knife to my threat (that a cheap trick you bastard).

"You have to bring the money now or you'll never see her again I expect 200,000 yen in cash by tomorrow understand" said Ushio.

He drag me away while I was trying to get out but he was so strong that I couldn't get free (I hope someone comes and saves me please I need help).

Ushio was called by Yugi at midnight and I was drag along because I was Yugi prize if he pay him but when we got there I saw Yugi but something was different he was taller, his hair was the same except some of his bangs went in his hair and the tips were just red and his eyes were a dark crimson (he look really handsome I wonder what his name is because I know it's not Yugi but for now I'll just call him Yami, neat huh).

"You better have called me for a good reason Yugi" said Ushio while dragging me with him. I look at Yami eyes and they were filled with anger not only for me but for Joey and Tristan too. Even though they bullied Yugi it serve them no right to be punish like that I hope Ushio get what coming to him.

"I did" said Yami. Oh my Ra his voice is dreamy holy cow I've never heard a voice like before it makes him sound more confident compared to Yugi timid voice (which I find cute, wait did I just say that never mind).

"Well since you're here did you bring the money" said Ushio he truly was never protecting Yugi he just want the money.

"Yes and I double it to 400,000 yen" said Yami and I felt his hands grab my shoulders even tighter that I actually wince a little. Then he said, "But before I give the money how about we play a game."

"A game" said Ushio and Yami said, "Yes a game but this is no ordinary game for it is a shadow game" I can't believe I'm going to see a shadow game oh my Ra.

I heard Yami explain the rules and they seem simple enough but what I don't like is that the loser will get something that's called a penalty game (oh no).

"Wait before we Ushio remove Amy from your arms" said Yami and before he did he whisper something in my ear I didn't want to do it but he would still hurt me even without his knife.

The game went for a pretty long time until the last couple of dollars and it was Ushio turn and he was really doubting himself that he would get all of it. Since he still had the knife and it was his turn (he going to kill Yami but I'll scream Yugi when he does it).

"NOOO YUGI" I said not wanting to open my eyes but I heard his voice saying, "The door of darkness has open penalty game illusion of greed" and with that he grab my hand and left. Before we went to the door of my house I felt Yami stop and started to walk since I was home.

"Wait Yami" I said but I cover mouth.

"What did you call me" said Yami.

"I said Yami I need to call a name because I know you're not Yugi so what do think" I said.

"I like it and your welcome by the way until we meet again my princess take care of my holder" said Yami while his did a gentlemen kiss on my hand. I blush like crazy but I think he what me to like Yugi and I know by the look of his eye is said that he had someone else it just that I look like this person (I wonder could be Dawn the spirit that in the millennium key I don't I'll ask her when she comes back to for Shadi but he told me that he needed for something but he never told what for I'll find that out soon too hopefully).

I didn't go to school the next morning but I called Yugi around 4:30 to tell him why because I had a feeling he would be worried. When I called him he told that Joey said he was sorry and wanted to be friends with him and start over a new leaf and Ushio was cover in trash in the school yard thinking it was money (so Yugi forgets happens to him when Yami take over I have a feeling one day those two will be able to talk to each other when I don't know but they will I just know it).

Before he put down the phone he told that he miss me and I just told him aw thank-you I have to give a reward one day he ask me what is it and all I said that you just wait and find out goodnight Yugi. I put the phone up and then I went back straight to my bed to get some sleep finally because I didn't come home until midnight because of Ushio I'm happy because that bastard deserved what he got (thanks again Yami) and after that last comment I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about my new friends or more importantly (Yugi and Yami).

**Thank-you for reading this I hope you like it. I'll be using this new writing style for my new stories not my first four I did, sorry. I will tell at if it's in Yugi or Amy POV by saying either of them but I will not do both it's something I'm changing too. I will also say the disclaimer at the bottom and just keep the chapter and the tile at the top. Like I said you must read the prequel first before you read this one, please try to leave a review I work really and I mean really hard on this it's a total of 9 pages and the longest chapter I've written by far so I hope like it being long because I'll try to make a little bit longer than 5 pages so until next chapter I'll see you all later bye. **


	2. Never tell a lie always the truth

**Sorry for the bad grammar but I guess I deserve bad reviews I'm still learning. Don't throw rocks at me but I promise I'll get better. Well anyway I hope you like the new writing style and for the chapter being a lot longer and for being in ONE POV but I hope you still like the first real chapter of this story and please enjoy this one. If I write a chapter that is in Yugi POV then I have to write Yami POV when they change like this one.**

**Chapter 2:**** Never tell a lie always the truth**

**Yugi POV**

It was another day of school and it's only morning but why do I feel so tired. As I started to get ready for school I remembered the events that happen yesterday well first I finally completed the millennium puzzle (after 8 years it's finished I'm so happy). Then Joey the one who bullied me and then got hurt because of it is now my friend that's what my wish on the millennium puzzle was for true friends (beside Tea though I knew her since like kindergarten).

It was because of what I told Ushio when I saw that Joey and Tristan got beaten by him because I said not to hurt them anymore and hurt me instead. Joey said he was sorry and also thanked me for showing him that we were friends. Finally there was Amy she didn't even show to school that day which made me worry because of what happened she is the reason why I didn't have a lot of bruises from Ushio like Joey and Tristan did (I was so thankful).

If I remember correctly she was taken by Ushio so that I would pay him but I don't remember anything about giving it to him or how Amy got back safe (I was glad she was safe though I mean she is a lot like me after all she loves games). She is actually the first friend I made ever since I started high school (beside Tea again) so I owe her something but I think I'm the first friend she's made ever since she arrived in Japan.

I hope that I see Amy today because I actually told when she called last night that I missed her (why did I do that but it's actually the truth I did miss her). I walk out my door and then as I went to the entrance I saw Joey waving toward me.

"Hey Joey" I said while waving back.

"Hey Yugi what took you so long I was going to leave without you" said Joey.

"Sorry about that Joey so you watched that video" I said to him with a smile hoping he knew what I was talking about.

"Yep but you know I watch it like this (staring with a serious look) but I still couldn't make out the censored bits all the good stuff was digitized out (putting his hand in a fist) I'll lend to you sometime, you pervert" said Joey giving me the wink.

"Really alright" I said not trying to blush. In the corner of my eye I saw Amy walking toward us I was really happy seeing her in the school uniform and that she was coming to school (the only difference between her and me is that she is taller maybe like around 5'5 while I'm 5'3, yeah I know I'm short but I'll grow someday).

"Hey Yugi wait for me" said Amy trying to run at full speed when she finally reached us she said, "Greetings Yugi well I'm back um…hi Joey" while being nervous at that last part.

"Hey Amy um listen I'm sorry about what happen I hope you can forgive me do you think we can be friends" said Joey and now I was getting nervous because I don't know what she'll say she did tell me after that incident with Joey that she hated bullies.

My eyes went wide right after she said this, "Of course I forgive you Joey and why did you ask me that question when we already are, right Yugi" with a wink at that last part. I was the one who told of what Joey did when I got back (thank-goodness).

"Look a TV van is in front of the school" I said pointing to the van and both of them just turned around saying, "Your right but why."

All I said was, "M…maybe someone famous goes to our school now I'm going to take a peek inside" then I heard Joey asking me if there was someone inside.

"Guh…I can't see anything it's a one way mirror" I said turning with a sad face.

We started to walk away when I notice Amy stopped (I wonder what she's thinking) "Hey Amy are you alright" I said with a really worried tone in my voice.

She actually took notice of my worried voice and all she said was, "I'm fine Yugi just go without me I might be a little late I just have to check something" and then she left going back to the van (I wonder why she going there).

I was in the class room and the class was finally finish and we had a free period after that but I'm getting worried because Amy hasn't come to class yet then Tea ask us what we were talking about because Joey keep talking about the idol that might be at our school.

"Yup to prove it there's a TV van parked in the front of the school right Yugi" said Joey and I just nodded a yes.

"Oh I heard about that but I haven't heard anything about an idol" said Tea then Joey started talking about trying to find the idol by driving her out of the disguise and make money by selling pictures of her.

"That illegal you know that Joey" said a voice from behind me and when I turned around I saw Amy standing there with her arms crossed.

"Sorry that I'm late but I was talking with someone" said Amy with a sorry face looking really sad and sat in her desk putting her head down.

I walk over to her desk and in the background I could hear Joey and Tea arguing over the idol if there is one or not. I was just standing in front of her desk and I was listening very careful and what I could hear I heard sniffles sound (is she crying). I saw that one of hands were free and I nervously moved my hand and I grab her hand squeezing it very lightly. I saw her look into my eyes and I noticed how close I was because I could see the true color in her eyes.

Her eyes from far away is a deep rose color but up close it has all the different shades of red but it just doesn't have the light ones only the dark ones (they're the most beautiful eyes I have seen) and her hair today wasn't up it was down it actually went a little past her shoulders just a little (I like her hair this way because I can comb my finger through it, like right now because she is hugging me).

I started to pull back and I saw that she was still looking to ground so I put my hand under her chin and just lifted it very gentle so I can see her face again and I ask her one simple question "Do you feel better now" and she just nodded then the bell rang time for the next class.

Since I have Amy in the next class and not Joey I was walking with him trying to tell him that I actually believe Tea that there is no idol and I made him mad (I should have not said anything at all) then I turned around seeing Amy waiting for me.

"Come on Yugi or we'll be late" said Amy motioning her hand to hurry up but then I stop in my walk when I heard someone say my name I look to the side of me and then I saw a boy and just look at me and said hey.

"Um who are you" I said and I could see Amy eyeing him very careful it's like she is saying 'Don't touch him do you remember the agreement I made with the director or did you forget' that is what I at least see in her eyes I can't be too sure.

"I'm Fujita listen I know the star that goes to this school who want to know who it is don't ya" said Fujita.

"WHAT REALLY THEIR A STAR THAT GOES HERE" I said getting all excited now I really want to meet her Joey was right I should have believe him oh well I'll say sorry later now is not the time.

"I think you'd get along with her Yugi I'll introduce you we're really good friends" said Fujita then I thought (I wonder who she is) then he told me to go behind the gym after recess and I have to come alone (but why).

I left him and then saw Amy going after him then she started to him but since I can't tell what they're saying I paid no mind and went on my way before I reach the door I heard Amy calling out to me so I waited that way she can walk with me inside the class room.

**~time skip~**

It was finally over recess was done and time for me to meet the idol I truly hope that she is nice and since I wanted to be a gentlemen I grab some flowers being the nice guy that I am. (I failed to notice that Amy left really early and told me that she had to go somewhere). I finally went behind the gym and went I saw made me fill with rage I saw that Fujita was beating Amy up and I drop the flowers running over to them trying to yell stop.

I saw him drop Amy I went over to her. She was covered in blood and her face had the most of it (why would he hurt her she did nothing wrong) then I heard him say, "So you've come."

I felt Amy grab my arm very weakly but I just smile at her telling her that I'll be fine.

Then I ask, "So where is the star I don't see her anywhere" then he motioned me to come closer and so I did then before I knew I was hit in the face (huh).

"Stupid there was no star it was all a lie" said Fujita then I heard someone say stop then I saw Joey coming into my view first he saw me then he saw Amy she was far worse.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING Yugi are you alright (I gave no answer) Amy are you alright (she gave no answer) you what do you think you're doing to my friends huh" said Joey sounded really anger.

Joey, Amy and I heard someone from the distance say cut asking Fujita to leave then I saw Joey telling him so you're the one who did this to Yugi then I saw Joey coming to me while I saw Amy lifting me and whispering to me I'm so sorry with tears started to form in her eyes.

I didn't like to see her cry but she was (why did she come over here she really hurt I'm truly fine it's just I got punch in the face so I'm out of it a little but not by much so why).

I whispered to her back, "Why did you come over here your worse than me so why."

"Because I don't care about pain I have I just wanted so see if you were alright I didn't want you getting hurt so I ask the director who was planning on using you in a video about kids getting bullied at school I heard him say this when I told at the beginning of school that I had to do something so I ask about not using you but me instead because you already had enough of being bullied so I did it because I really didn't want you to get hurt again I REALLY CARE ABOUT YUGI AND I ALWAYS WELL" said Amy and at the ending she was crying.

She cares about me she really cares about me (wait as a friend or more as a friend like something more like love I don't know I need to ask).

"AWWWW isn't that touching it makes me sick and besides while you were paying attention to your girlfriend I had fun with this man right here" the director said while holding up Joey it looks like he got punch in the stomach.

The director started to walk away then I saw Amy get up from her spot because I was sitting up now and started to walk to the director holding her sides in the process (she needs to stop or else I care for her too you know but not just as a friend be maybe as a girlfriend like love I still don't know if she feels the same way but at least I know I have developed feelings for her).

"Director you snake you promise me that you would never hurt Yugi nor Joey you lied to me" said Amy now getting anger.

"Of course I lied my dear I did tell you he was the idol to my show so I'm really sorry, not" said the director and he punch her with great force that she went flying past me and Joey and hits the wall of the gym and fell to the ground.

The last thing I heard from her was, "Yugi I…I…L….I…K…..E…..U."

Did I hear her right did she say that she like me but I can't be too sure so I'll ask her again when the time is right but I was really anger now that guy just cross the line I saw the millennium puzzle glow and with that I blacken out.

**Yami POV**

"He will pay dearly for this for hurting Joey but for lying to Amy she said to my holder who is called Yugi that the director gave her his word that no harm will come to her friends he will pay dearly I say" I said punching my fist into the ground.

I saw that Joey left meaning he was ok but would regret it later for going up against that guy so I carried Amy to Yugi home and I reach in her bag I saw her house number I called it telling her mother who I was (saying I was Yugi her friend not the name Amy gave me) and that she wanted to stay for night but was too tied to get her stuff.

I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want her parents seeing her in this state even the man who she calls her father because she also told me that night after I got her back from Ushio that her father is very protective of her and ask me to leave right away before I went to door because her father would question me on who did this and why I was carrying her the way I did which is bridal style.

(That man will have to give her up one day if my holder has feelings and I feel that one day it'll lead to going out with Amy to the point of marriage, love is a wonderful emotion I just wonder if I'll ever see my wife again who I love with all my heart I know the feeling Yugi I know the feeling).

**~time skip~**

I follow the director all the way back to the station he works at and I hate doing this because Yugi won't remember what happen but I have a feeling that one day we will be able to talk to each other but right now we need to discover our powers of the millennium puzzle if there is any because there is a reason why Yugi solved it and almost looks like me but different according to Amy.

The director was about to go in his car since it was night time and it was time for him to go but I stop him when I said, "I've been waiting for you director."

"What you're the brat Yugi what are you doing here did you come to get paid" said the director.

"You have trespassed in my soul for that you must play with me play a game that is" I said alright this is for you Amy and Joey to but mostly you Amy because he lied to you he should have never lied he should have told you the truth I have a good penalty game for this fool.

"A game" I heard him say getting me out of my thoughts.

"It's nothing to be afraid of just a simple game of dice people have been staking their fate on dice since ancient Egypt! Now let me explain the rules to this game of fate (I told him the rules and he thought that they were simple enough) however if I win then you have to play a penalty game as punishment" I said and let the shadow game begin.

I rolled first and I got a six but I just smile.

"Ha a six that's means any number I roll I win but I'll still go" he said and grab it and he throw it toward my face and it just drop flipping to the one but what he failed to notice is that the dice broke in half making it a seven.

"The door of darkness has open this is for lying to my future girlfriend (because he thinks I'm Yugi at least Amy knows the difference) and for hurting my friend penalty game mosaic illusion sorry but you should have told the truth and sometime it can hurt" I said.

Then I left to my home and went into the puzzle so that Yugi was in his body but before I did I left a note for him saying about why Amy was there I did put my name on it (he'll wonder who wrote it but at the same time be happy).

**Yugi POV**

It was morning again and I found a note on my bed saying…

_I have to tell you now but you are going to see Amy in your home don't get worried because I was the one who brought her here and saved her from Ushio. Also please tell her why she is there tell her that her mother gave the okay for letting her stay here and tell her I was the one who brought her. _

_ ~Yami_

_P.S. Yugi you need to tell the one you love how you feel I know you're afraid that she'll say no but have faith maybe she won't say no you just have to tell her please. Try not to worry so much until next time farewell. _

I wonder who this Yami guy is but I have a feeling that I can trust him but how does he know my name whose cares I just to need to find Amy since she's here.

I got up from my bed and again feeling tried I slowly change into the uniform and careful walk downstairs and I already saw Amy with her bag.

"Hey Yugi I don't how I got to your home but are you ready to go" said Amy.

"Yep and about how you got here will someone named Yami was the one who brought you here and he also said that your mother gave the okay of letting you stay" I said but her eyes went wide right when I said the name of Yami (who is he).

"Oh really well next time I see this Yami person I need him to thank him" said Amy.

As we left the store and got to the front entrance again I saw Joey waving at us he was bandage up as well but not as bad as Amy. I remember what happen yesterday except at night but I remember the saying she told that she did it all for me and really cared about me. I don't think anyone has ever done that for me maybe Yami was right maybe I should tell her how I feel but would she return the feelings maybe I wait a little bit longer (until the time is right).

"Well Yugi here's the video" said Joey.

"Alright come on give it to me" I said now jumping up for joy and blushing like crazy and saw Amy just giving us the confused look.

When Joey throw it I saw a hand grab it and it was Tea.

"Oh a video I wonder what it's about mind if I borrow it for a little bit" said Tea and walking off into school.

(OH NO) "WHAT TEA COME BACK" Joey and I said at the same time we were running like crazy to catch up to her but it's too late, oh well.

School finally ending I went back with Amy by my side and she ask me is she could stay over.

"I see no problem with that sure" I said.

I saw her clap her hands together she grab my hands and we rushed to the game store she told the true reason but I was still glad and so night finally came and I went to bed saying goodnight to my guest (which is Amy) and fell asleep and my dreams (I don't want to say it's a secret).

**Thanks for reading this I hope you like it. If you were wondering yes Amy did talk to the director about not harming Yugi she wanted to be her instead but that cheater lied thank Ra that Yami took care of him. Why do you she think she was crying at beginning of course she didn't want to get hurt but she did all for Yugi (Awww I love my OC). Please leave a review when you get the chance until next chapter farewell.**

**Yami: Wait what about the disclaimer.**

**Me: What when did you get here.**

**Yami: Don't ask questions I thought you wanting me here but since you don't I'll leave *pouting*.**

**Me: No don't go of course I want you here anyway I don't any yu-gi-oh series just my OC that would be Amy. **

**Yami: Yeah I thought so again please leave a review no flames or I'll come and give you a penalty game until next chapter bye. **


	3. The gentle beat to the hard one

**I'm just saying it now so I don't have to say it in any other chapters but I'm sorry for any bad grammar if you find any in later chapters or this. **

**Yugi: Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3:**** The gentle beat to the hard one**

**Amy POV**

It's been 2 days now but my injures are finally healed and Yugi he is the sweetest man I have ever met. In those days I stayed at his home before coming back to my. I was able to see a side of Yugi that haven't in past days since I became his friend and he really cares for his friends and was able to him be himself instead being timid or shy all the time.

I also remember something I said 2 days ago as I was getting ready for school. It was the time that TV van was in front of the school and the director (oh Ra I don't want to think about him). Well let me say that he lied to me and again very thankful for Yami (I acted like I didn't know who he is since Yugi doesn't know him yet but will soon I hope).

I grabbed my bag and before I left my mother stop me by the arm.

"Sweetie please bring your friends sometime at night at least the one whose house you stay over a few nights ago ok, oh I know two of them are boys" said my mom.

"How…how did you know" I ask getting worried.

"Because Amy I'm your mother and both of their names are only boy names I promise I'm not like your father I would love to meet them do you like one of them" said my mom.

"MOM" I said now getting mad.

"I'm just saying it's ok it's only natural so do you" said my mom winking at me.

"Yes I do but you know how I am when it comes to telling people how I feel I'm scared like last time that I'll get a rejection" I said almost started to cry (that story I will never tell it hurts to much).

"My little girl you'll never know until you try but I always be here if you need me alright just makesure that your father doesn't come home early have a good day and I love you" said my mom.

"I hope sure too and I will and love you too see you at night" I said walking at the door.

I decide not walk to school today so I be taking the bus and is that Yugi I see there and I said, "Hey Yugi look over here".

I saw him turn around and he smile when he saw me and he said, "Amy what are you doing here no wait let me guess you didn't want to walk to school so you're taking the bus am I right (I nod) well at least I have someone this is only time I will do this now let's go in."

"I hope something fun happen today" I thought and then we walk in.

There is a lot of people in here but I've never been on a bus before and since Yugi knows more things about Japan than I do I just held on his hand. He looked at me and I could tell without him speaking what he was saying through his eyes.

'Are you alright' was all that it said in those handsome eyes (wait what) and I felt a blush coming on my face then it said it again 'Are you alright'.

All I said to him was, "Yugi I'm fine I promise just being my first time on a bus before, sorry."

"It's ok just don't let go of my hand if that will make you feel better" said Yugi with generous eyes.

The bus began to move and I saw Hanasaki I poke Yugi "Hey is that Hanasaki from our class I didn't know he rode the bus" I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah that's him come on let's go say hi um…good morning Hanasaki" said Yugi.

"Yes good morning" I said then I saw him look somewhere but not toward our direction.

"I don't think he heard us" said Yugi.

"Oh maybe that it's too coward in here that he didn't hear us" I said then the bus went into an emergency stop and since we weren't holding onto anything and because of this I let go of Yugi's hand and went to the back of the bus.

"OWW my bottom hurt and why is no one in the back of the bus and what is that noise" I said covering my ears.

I saw were the noise was coming from and I turned around to see a man with hair that was like Tristan's but instead of going straight up it went straight forward then he open one of his eyes to look at me and smile a weird smile (ew creepy) then close his eyes again listen to his music.

Then I felt someone whisper in my eye so I didn't even bother to look because I know that voice from anyway "That Sozoji from class C you need to be careful around someone like him now come on before he noticed us" Yugi whisper.

I felt him pick me up so I could stand finally then I heard a manly voice one that sounded inhuman, "Stop right there Yugi and Amy there is a seat next to me and besides I want to talk to you both about something, please Amy have a seat."

"Um…no thank-you" I said backing up slowly I don't like the feeling I'm getting right now then I felt someone push me forward away from the back.

"Yugi what are you doing" I said from far away because I know it was him then I could barely see his eyes but it said to me what he needed to say without saying it.

'Don't whatever he wants from you don't do it let me take care of it whatever it was understand, I see you in class tell the teacher I'll be late alright' was all that it said.

I saw the bus stop in front of the school and when the doors open I rush outside went into the classroom I saw Joey and ask where Yugi was and all I said as that he's going to be a little late to class.

Then class started but the teacher left because he had to do something that means free period. I saw Yugi walk in looking a bit sad (oh no I don't think I want to ask but I will so I let Joey do all the talking.

"Morning Yugi" said Joey.

"Morning Joey sorry I was late but I was doing something, sorry did I miss anything" said Yugi having his sad face on (I really don't like this now what did Sozoji say to him).

"Nah nothing much the teacher left so free period and anyway why are you down what's wrong" said Joey.

"No it's nothing" said Yugi still with his sad face.

"By the way I look into it but it seems that isn't a star at this school" said Joey.

"You'll still haven't given up on that" me and Yugi both say.

"Yeah but that the thing I'll be the first real star of this school right Yugi" said Joey.

"Yeah whatever" I said then I saw Yugi went back to his sad face on.

"Yugi something bothering you tell. I'm here for you man" said Joey looking at Yugi being serious (he's truly a loyal friend and besides he's like a big brother to me but taller than me it's sad really but I'm done growing so I'm stuck at 5'5).

All I heard Yugi say it was really nothing and Joey said alright then I saw Yugi go back to his thinking sad face (I'll make him tell me what he said).

Then I felt my skirt go up "Ahhhh" then it went down I turned around to see Tristan and Joey did the samething to Tea (poor girl and poor me). We both nodded to each other and punch them in the faces really hard and we both said, "You have no right doing that at least you know both know your place."

The bell rang and I saw Yugi get up and left the classroom. I ran to as fast as I can then I turn him to face me, "Alright spill it what did he say, now" giving him the stern face.

"No I can't like I said I won't let you get involve please Amy it's for the best I promise" said Yugi giving me an angry face (this is new).

"Just promise you won't get hurt, ok I'll see you in class" I said.

I walk toward the door and I knew his eyes were on but then left so they can be back on his locker. I went straight back and went on the other side of his locker so I could hear what he was thinking because when he's alone he talks to himself.

"I'm know that I won't sell those tickets I truly don't want anyone to suffer especially Amy she's already seen her share and it's my turn to do everything but I like her way too much to have a beautiful, kind, loyal, honest girl get hurt again" said Yugi.

What did he say what I think he just said (awwwww Yugi now I want to give you my surprise I promise but I know you like Tea too but you like me now you're going have to choice which girl you want).

I continue to listen what was going on then I saw Hanasaki then I saw Yugi was going to leave, "Goodbye Hanasaki" he said.

"Sorry to bug you, but could you buy this ticket from me. Do you know Sozoji in class C these are tickets to one of his recitals" said Hanasaki.

"Is that so" said Yugi.

"It'd really help if you could buy one the truth is I have tickets and I can't even sell one" said Hanasaki.

"You are going Hanasaki you don't seem all that enthusiastic" said Yugi.

"If I tell you, you might not buy one but I really don't want to go" said Hanasaki.

"Um…it was 2000yen right (checking his pocket) sorry but I don't have any money so let's do this. Give me all those tickets you need to pass them out don't you" said Yugi.

"I…Is that really ok Yugi" said Hanasaki.

"Yup then if you don't want to go Hanasaki you don't have to" said Yugi.

"Thank-you Yugi I'll see you later then" said Hanasaki.

I saw Yugi leave to our class which is where I need to be or he'll know that I was spying so I just went to Hanasaki and tap on his shoulder and he turned around and saw me and smile and he said, "I always thought Yugi was gloomly but he's actually nice."

"Yeah he's a good friend to have" I said then out of the corner of my eye I saw Sozoji coming up from the shadows and coming behind Hanasaki.

"Hanasaki I saw that you think you can take the easy way out" said Sozoji and I moved Hanasaki behind me and gave him a threat, "I don't think so mister you have to get pass me if you want him."

"Sorry Amy but I not going to hurt you so move and let me see him" said Sozoji.

I just stay in my place and would be prepare to what happen next but then I saw Hanasaki come in front of me and his eyes said that he wanted this because he deserve it and well I didn't want to let go of him and he removed my hand for me. I close my eyes so that I didn't have to see it when I heard that he was done I open my eyes slowly and my heart filled with rage I saw Hanasaki horribly beaten by this creep.

I felt something around my waist someone whispering in my ear, "You carry him to where the solo night is going to be alright and come with me slowly and I won't have to do anything to you either, understand now let's go" said Sozoji.

**3 days later…**

It's now time for his solo night and Yugi is going to be coming here so I will plead with him so that he doesn't have to suffer. I did ask him (I know Yugi didn't sell all the tickets not even a single one and my mother is going to be worried when I go home) he still wants Yugi to do it but now since I offered now I have to do it now, great.

I heard the door open (I'm guessing it's Yugi and I was right because that's his voice he's going to be surprise when he sees me).

"What the, what are you doing here Amy" said Yugi.

"Well um…I'm going to suffer with you and I overheard you so I'm sorry so I hope you can forgive me" I said.

"Well ok I forgive but you heard did you hear anything before that (I shook my head no but I lied I had too I don't want him to know that I found out that he likes me, sweet I say) ok then let's suffer I guess" said Yugi.

We were both giving a pair of headphones and we put it on and we listen to him sing and that voice is truly inhuman I have to say and before the next song Hanasaki was reveal to be our special guest and then I heard Yugi go up to him then I finally said that I wasn't supposed to say.

"Yugi he's the one who did it I tried to protect but Hanasaki said that he deserve it and I was taking to this place until you came that's why I wasn't at school the first day and wasn't home the second and third day when it was the weekend because I was here. I wasn't supposed to say anything or else I'll get hurt, I'm sorry" I said turning my gaze toward Sozoji and I gulped.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET NOW THIS IS FOR YOU" said Sozoji and he was going to slap me when something caught his hand and I saw Yami.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her and you hurt my friend well then you're going to play a game with me and Amy I'm sorry but you have to play this shadow game but you'll sit by me" said Yami.

"A game well then if you lose then Amy comes with me and you can become my girlfriend because I have my eye on you for a while you don't need someone like Yugi you need me" said Sozoji.

"HECK NO YOU'RE A LOSER, YUGI IS A FAR BETTER MAN THAN YOU HE'S REALLY KIND, SWEET, LOYAL, HONEST AND DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE THE REASON HE WAS SO UPSET" I said.

I turned my gaze toward Yami and his eyes were widen and I went to sit with him. I can't believe I said that I just admitted that I like Yugi but not even saying that word but the look in Yami eyes say 'you like him, ha I knew it.'

The shadow game begins and we were supposed to be quiet until the clown in front of us moves if we make a sound and since I'm really good at games this is easy but for someone as loud as Sozoji then it'll be hard for him (he lose and receive a penalty game, heck yes go Yami).

Not even a couple of minutes later the clown in front of Sozoji started to move.

"That's the sound of your heartbeat your habit holding onto the mike no matter how much it annoys people has done you in you lose Sozoji. The door of darkness has open penalty game beat festival" said Yami.

He grab Hanasaki and put his arm around him and before I left I look at Sozoji he was truly suffering and well he deserve that but you should have never mess with Yami (even though he's more handsome Yami already has a wife but he told me that he doesn't remember her name the only thing is that he has one and loved her very much, poor guy).

I saw Yami put Hanasaki down on his front door his parents came out and we explain to them what happen and they gave us our thanks and then we left and it's not even close to 7:00 a clock by the looks of it outside.

"Yami thank-you again for helping" I said.

"No problem just makesure you protect Yugi just like he's doing to you and I have a feeling that he'll chose you over he's best friend known as Tea that I can assure you now I have to go but don't tell him about me keep what you're doing pretend that I'm someone new that you don't about and I hope to see you again farewell my princess" said Yami giving me the gentlemen gesture again.

I saw Yugi in front of me and was a little out of it (Yami you're taking a toll on the poor guy, sheesh).

"Come Yugi everything will be alright I want you to meet my parents before you go home" I said.

"Sure I would love to meet them but can I ask does your father y…you know" said Yugi.

"Doesn't like me having friends that are men no and doesn't want me to date one either no, the man needs to learn that one day I'll be gone as long the guy that likes me will protect me for as long as we live you know the wedding vows" I said.

We went to my home and of course the one day my father comes home early is today, great I'll have a limited time to hang with Yugi now. I gave my mother a hug telling her where I've been I lied the entire thing I hate lying but I have too or else.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Florence I'm your daughter's friend my name is Yugi Mutou" said Yugi while bowing at respect to elders.

"Yugi Mutou I like you already son" said my father.

What you can't be serious my father never like any boy I every brought to him why the sudden change well I won't ask questions maybe he's in a good mood or mother talk to him about me.

I saw Yugi and my father talking about everything dealing with me and Yugi saw the time.

"I'm sorry but I must leave or my grandfather will have my head thank-you for your time and I hope to come back soon" said Yugi and he bow and left out the door.

"Alright missy do you like that boy because if you do (oh no he it comes) then you made a good choice" said my father.

"Huh" was all the escape my mouth.

"You heard me if you like him you made a good choice I've never seen a man like that before he's truly one of a kind so if you ever want to date him I will allow you too but if he's try to do anything funny with and treats how you're not supposed to be treated then say goodbye to Mr. Mutou" said my father.

"Alright dad I'll keep that in mind but yes I do like him and thank-you but I still not know how to tell him I'll get shy when I do I hate that when it happens it makes me look like an idiot" I said.

"And what did I tell you the other day if you get rejected it's ok but now that I've finally met him I don't think so but I'll always be here if you need me" said my mother.

I gave both my parents a hug and then I went to bed and I fell asleep and one day I'll be able to tell him I love him but not right now we'll stay friends for a while (I love you truly Yugi Mutou and well I hope you actually love me too but I won't be afraid now to tell my feelings but I'll still be shy about it).

**Thank-you for reading this I hope you like this. **

**Me: Yami where are you.**

**Yugi: Sorry but he went to go get something so me and Amy are feeling his shoes. **

**Amy: Yep. **

**Me: Oh ok well will one of you do the disclaimer for me. **

**Yami: I'm back and there is no need I made a poster for it so we can sit in talk. **

**Disclaimer: rdschmitz96 doesn't own any yu-gi-oh series just her OC's**

**Me: Thank-you Yami will you and Yugi and Amy stay. **

**Yami, Yugi, and Amy: Of course we will. **

**Me: Please leave a review if you don't then Yami will come and give you a penalty game until next chapter I'll see you all later. **

**Everyone: BYE! **


	4. I have a job and Tea finally meets Yami

**I hope you are enjoying this so far I want to thank anyone who has viewed this you're the best but can't you leave a review maybe just one (it's ok if you don't I promise). **

**Yami: I'm going to put that person in the shadow realm for destroy the disclaimer sign I created for you Dawn. **

**Me: It's ok besides I change my username so I want to thank him. **

**Yami: YOU DON'T EVEN CARE DO YOU! *leaving the room***

**Me: What Yami don't go I didn't mean it, please come back. *started to cry***

**Yugi: It's ok just leave him to me but he did put everything into that sign you know. *following after Yami***

**Me: I hope he comes back my heart hurts, anyway sorry for the rambling and please enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 4:**** I have a job and Tea finally meets Yami**

**Amy POV**

I woke up the next morning to find out that my house is quiet to quiet since it was the weekend no school, woohoo.

I was still in my PJ's and went down the stairs to get some breakfast that my mom is to be making who is not here.

"Where in the world is my mother, she is always here making me something since she is an early bird while I'm not so where is she" I said.

I walk to the kitchen and on the fridge I saw a note with a letter address to Yugi (huh what is this).

I read the note out loud, "I'm so sorry to lay this on you sweetie but your father wanting me to go on a business trip with him. I don't know how long we will be gone but your father wants you to go to one of your friend's home and stay there until we come back and for once I agree with him. I don't want you to be in the house all alone I want you to have some protection oh and if you go to Yugi's house you must give him that letter that was written by your father because for some reason he really trust that boy and so do I that you go to his home. I ask the friend you called Tea to help you find a part time job yes I mind have look in your bag but don't get mad until I get back. When I saw her number I called it because I had a feeling she was one of your friends I'm glad that you at least made one girlfriend I hope you get more in the future. Anyway I talk with her and she was willing to help I know you're the only child but I can't help but feel that you made her your sister it's ok but she will talk with you when school starts but tell Yugi I said hi alright I love you your father love you too and farewell have fun, love your mom."

That was the biggest note I've seen that it took two page two full pages actually, wow mom.

I wanted the open the letter my father had for Yugi but I have a good hunch that I know what it said but I'll never know my father is a change man I wonder what happen I like this new side.

I wasn't going to argue with my mom or dad so I went back to the stairs and went to my room and got the stuff I would need in a different bag.

I have to have my uniform for school, a change of clothing for the weekend, my PJ's once I change out of them, my homework (boring), my books I need to finish reading, my drawing notebook, a toothbrush (I need to take care of my teeth don't I), and my shampoo for my hair when I take a shower.

"Is that it" I ask myself.

"No don't forget some hair bands for your hair for some days" I said.

"Yep that's right thank-you myself" I said.

"You're welcome" I said.

If you ask then yes I talk to myself a lot when I'm alone because I've been alone all my life but since Yugi came in I haven't been doing this a lot lately.

I change really quickly and then put everything into the separate bag then I grab my school bag I turned off all the lights then before I was going to walk out the door…

"Don't forget the letter" I said.

"Opps your right I forgot, sorry" I slap myself in the face for forgetting (I have bad memories for things I don't care about, uhhh).

I grab the letter went out the door and it's off to Yugi's place (I hope he can keep me).

I finally arrive at his place and knock on the door the one who open was none other than his grandfather.

"Amy I've been waiting for you your father called me yesterday and told me everything so don't worry I'll show you to your room" said Grandpa.

"Thank-you Mr. Mutou" I said while bowing.

"Please call me grandpa know need for formalities, ok" said Grandpa.

He may be an old greezer but he really is nice I really like him and then I was shown my room. Of course it was small but it was to be perfect for one person and I love the color to the walls so pretty.

I was putting my stuff down then I sat on the bed "If you were wondering Yugi is in his room and if you don't remember where it is well he is across from you but he doesn't know that you're staying a long time your father said that they will be gone 2 mouths" said Grandpa.

"2 months that's so long are you sure I can stay that long here I mean grandpa" I said.

"Yes I loved to have you here and if you get bored you help me around the shop if you want but anyway Yugi is not much of a morning person on the weekends so be careful when you open the door make sure you give him that letter your father said that to me before he put up the phone" said Grandpa.

This letter he wrote must be really important and I can't read but maybe I can, oh I'm so good.

I walk toward his door then I open the door then I saw him asleep it put a smile on my face 'He's so peaceful when he sleeps and I've never truly seen him like this before he is actually handsome, no stop thinking these thoughts you really don't love him he'll just reject just like the others' I thought.

I went toward back to the door and before I went a groan made me stop in my tracks.

"Amy is that you I can't tell" said Yugi.

"Yeah it's me" I said.

"What why didn't wake me I'm sorry you have to see me like this" said Yugi lowering his head.

"Nope I'm used to it because I went back to my PJ's so don't change I'm fine besides it feels comfortable doesn't it (he nods) well don't change I like being lazy" I said.

"What are you doing here Amy" said Yugi.

"Well this letter should explain things so here" I said.

I handed him the letter and I ask him to read it out loud for me, "Please Yugi I need to know what my father said to you in that letter."

"Hello Yugi I except you to take care of my daughter when I'm gone for the next 2 months she will be staying with you I'm leaving her to you yes you heard me so I trust you all lot and if you do anything to her well let just say you won't be here to see the next day and that's a promise, love Amy's father and P.S…." said Yugi.

He didn't say the last part to me but I want to know what it said and when I tried to grab it he pulled away really fast and I saw him blush a deep red, "Come on Yugi what did it say (he shook his no) please."

I read it and then "…." I said nothing and blushed a deeper red than Yugi really dad he thinks that he's smart he know me too well, (I hate you dad).

**2 days later…**

Just yesterday Tea called me early than I thought because she told me that I'll be working with her and must leave right after school today at least it's with her thank goodness. I don't think I can work with anyone else and Yugi is getting really troubled of why we don't hang out after school anymore.

That guy is truly going to be the death of me he'll try anything he can to get the information out of me it's so hard not to tell him. He's so cute and handsome not to tell.

I never thought I say it but I like Yugi but I won't tell him though because I'm still afraid but who I am to judge but time for school to be over, here I go.

I started to grab my bag and I took a quick look toward Tea and she was eyeing two people I know and I walk toward her and then the final bell rang finally school is over. Me and Tea heard a conversation that made the both of us froze up in the process.

"It's finally over (school is so dull), hey Yugi wanna get something to eat on the home" said Joey.

"That sounds good, how about the new burger world that opened in Domino City! Everyone says their burgers are great" said Yugi.

That made me and Tea shake a little so I glance at her for just a second pleading with my eyes "You have do something please Tea if I know them like I should they'll tell everyone" I whisper in her ear.

"Don't you worry Amy leave them to me but you may think I'm over dramatic about this" said Tea.

She grab her bag and I followed after her to see what would take place.

"Um Yugi about that burger world no way I've heard that place is terrible really people started getting sick there the day they opened you can't go there" said Tea.

Yeah she was right talk about over the limit but hey if they don't go I'm fine.

"Huh really? I guess we won't" said Yugi.

"Right that's the last place you want to go" said Tea.

"Yep and I agree don't go there" I said.

"Then let's go to the calorie burger that's in front of the station" said Yugi.

"Sorry I can't go I have chores after school remember and Amy does to so don't bother asking but anyway did you hear from the teacher there's an escaped convict running around. We have to go straight home" said Tea.

We left toward the door and we could hear Yugi scream and Joey telling him he has no guts. Tea and I made out of there alive again for the third time in a row but I have a bad feeling.

"That was close don't you think" I said.

"Yep I second that come let's go before they see us" said Tea.

We walk toward our destination and I glance behind me because I have a feeling were being followed by two people I know more importantly Yugi and Joey.

"Hello welcome to burger world let me show you to your seats" me and Tea said in unison.

I knew it I knew it they did follow us and will be expelled for sure and since I forgot to have part time jobs after school is forbidden and Joey, we'll be dead for sure so I went back to the end and saw the event unfold.

To put the summary short Tea told them her dream but if they told they would die and I don't blame her and is Yugi blushing at Tea (I knew it).

I walk over to them and they didn't seem surprise to see me since I was with Tea.

"A…Amy can I ask the same question why are you here" said Yugi.

I was going to answer him when I saw someone outside that look like a criminal to me and Tea was walking to the door so I quickly went to Tea before she open the door.

I whisper in her ear, "Listen Tea whatever happens don't get scared leave this to me but I promise I won't let anything happen to you and oh you might meet someone I know so be prepared alright."

She look at me with wide eyes but then nodded (I'm so glad she trusts me) so my plan unfolds.

The guy walk in and then he put a gun toward Tea's face (what a gun that bastard). I told Tea to duck and she did and I kick the guy in the face and then I told Tea to go near Yugi.

When I about to go I felt hands around me and before I knew the ribbon that was in my hair was now around my eyes. 'Is it the guy I kick how did he recover so quickly but more importantly I don't have my vision so I'm scared as hell.'

"That was a sneaky move but your little friend there will have to sit with us, understand and if anyone makes a move before I get what I want the girl gets it" the man said.

I felt him move me to one of the tables and since Tea really wasn't out of this was alright there and before he went in the table to sit next to me…

"T…Tea l…listen to me don't w…worry we'll be fine but don't s...say anything a…at a…ll leave it to h…him" I whisper and since I was scared I was shaking when I said it.

I felt her hand on my and squeezed to tell me that I'm not alone and agree at the same time and if I know Yugi he feels horrible right now with nothing he can do but watch (please Yami help me).

I realize the Tea will finally meet him and will ask me if I met him before I will need to ask Yami about her what I should do but I heard the man say something about a little guy get what he wants.

"(WAIT LITTLE GUY *gasp* YUGI) YUGI IF THAT'S YOU DON'T COME IT'S DANGEROUS DON'T DO WHAT HE SAID ARLIGHT DON'T, PL…" I said.

Before I could finish the last part I was slapped in the face really hard.

"Shut your mouth and sit back down" the man said.

I did it and then I was trembling in fear and Tea who's still holding my hand can't calm me down (I'm scared mom and dad I'm sorry).

I felt a familiar presence and the same gold light through the ribbon of course Yami has appeared. Even though I know he was there I still trembled and my fear won't reside so I still shake.

I felt Tea's hand squeeze my harder (because she sees Yami, great here we go) and because of this I winced a little.

She heard me and let go of my hand (oh please don't now I'm more afraid, Yugi).

I heard Yami challenge him to a shadow game and since he's mad be on belief that man is in for a serious penalty game but when I heard the rule my thought were going wild, (are you kidding me Yami are you trying to get yourself killed, sheesh).

The game began and the I heard him say "Come let's go Tea, Amy" then I felt him grab my hand and I heard him near my ear, "I know you want Yugi and what's weird I can him so he's been saying your name nonstop so let him comfort you and don't worry about him rejecting you trust me I know so farewell my princess."

He didn't do his gentlemen gesture I think it was because of Tea but before I knew it I felt of pair of hand untie my ribbon.

I open my eyes for once and there standing before me was a worried Yugi (like always).

"Thank goodness you're ok Amy I was worried" said Yugi.

Next thing I knew his arms were around me because it's like he'd knew I was scared especially since he change to Yami really fast.

"It's alright Amy I'm here don't worry I'm here I won't let anything happen to you I promise I care about you too much" said Yugi.

"Thank-you Yugi and wait a minute what did you say" I said.

"Never mind forget I said anything let's go home" said Yugi.

What was that about but did I heard him right (nope I heard it right and I caught him again). I got up slowly and then I meet his face and gave him what he deserved a kiss on a cheek at least.

"Thank-you Yugi truly that was for you" I said.

I left to his home since I'm staying there leaving a blushing Yugi behind and the chatter of Joey and Tea came by to me and ask my question and I gave her one answer to one of the them.

"I knew it you do don't you don't it written all over your face" said Tea.

"Is it that obvious (she nods) please help I don't want him to know yet and you're not mad" I said.

"Nope he's more like a brother to me but that man that looks like him though now that's a different story but just tell him the time is right and thank-you" said Tea.

I was back at Yugi's home and I feel asleep dreaming of only one person and try to guess it should be easy but now I'm determined to tell him (I like you Yugi).

**Thank-you for reading this I hope you like it try to leave a review please, sorry never mind. **

**Yami: I'm back Dawn guess what, Dawn. **

**Me: Huh, oh Yami hello.**

**Yugi: She is really sad that she hurt you. *whispered to Yami***

**Yami: I understand. *walking to me and then starts to talk***

**Amy: Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! only the OC's so wait and see what happens next. **

**Yugi and Amy: Until next chapter, farewell (I hope they make up they belong together it's sad). **


	5. The school festival (Carvinal Games!)

**I really have nothing to say so I hope you truly are liking the story and thanks the Queen of Water for that review. I'm actually going to switch some of the chapters from the manga don't worry I'll tell you at the bottom. **

**Yugi: I hope those two in that room come to an understanding *talking about Yami and Dawn*. **

**Amy: Yeah I know but anyway I like this part of the story it's my favorite. **

**Yugi: Me too, now on with the show *always wanted to say that*. **

**Chapter 5:**** The school festival (Carnival Games!)**

**Yugi POV**

It's been 1 week since Amy came to live with me at least until her parents come back which I don't want them too. The reason why I don't want them too is because I've gotten close to Amy to where she'll talk about her personal problems.

Let me tell you her problems that she has is actually the same stuff as me. She told me she loved game's more than me which surprise me but because of people bullying her she started not love games and people in general.

I think I'm changing her views again and changing her back to her old self but her eyes still have the terror of trusting someone too much and loving them and then get hit back in the face later.

Do you want know what her father said to me in that last sentence of the letter he wrote to me well I'll tell you.

Her father told me actually told me to take care of Amy when he's gone (like he's no longer alive). I think that man accepts me to marry her but I haven't even told her I like her, yet. I mean I like Tea but I think she treats me like a brother (I don't know).

He also told me not to try some funny stuff (you really think I'll do that now). Ever since the event at Burger World Amy has been a little shy around me meaning she is becoming distance.

"I need to fill that gap up I need to show that she can trust me a little bit more than she already has" I said to no one.

"YUGI ARE YOU DONE YET WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" I heard Amy scream at me.

"ALMOST I JUST NEED TO GET A FEW THINGS" I said.

I grab a letter that I wrote to Amy and will give it to her during study hall period but also the school festival is coming up within less a week now. I really can't wait (man I love games but not as much as Amy does).

I think me and her have more in common than I think but I'll never know so I grab my bag I went down the stairs out the door with Amy and off to school.

Soon it was study hall and I went towards Amy's desk and she was talking with some of her other friends I tapped her shoulder she look at me.

I whisper in her ear, "Hey Amy can you come with me real quick."

"Sure Yugi" said Amy.

I walk with her outside the class before Tea comes back so we can discuss what we're doing for the school festival.

"Hey Yugi are you ok" said Amy with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine but why do you ask" I said.

"Because you look at little nervous by the way what's that in your hand" said Amy.

"(I'm nervous because this is actually a love letter but I lied) no I'm not nervous I'm just exciting for the school festival" I said.

"I'm excited too but you still didn't tell me what that is in your hand" said Amy.

"This is a letter address to you someone gave it to me to give to you" I said (again I lied I have to).

"Oh really did you read the letter and did you know who he is" said Amy.

"No I didn't read the letter and the person is a really close friend to you like really close" I said I gave a hint at the last part.

I saw her go back into the classroom and before I enter I didn't realize that I forgot to put my name at the end of the letter I sat back in my desk to have Joey tell me something is wrong with Amy and I figured out that she read the letter.

I will tell you what the letter said but later because right now Amy will be silent until the beginning of the festival less than a week from now I can't wait and finally Tea comes back in.

"Okay we need to decide what to do for the school festival if any of you have an idea please raise your hand" said Tea.

'This is my first school festival less than a week away' I thought.

"I think a haunted house" said one man.

"No good class C has already put in for that" said Tea!

"How about making fried noodles" ask another man.

"Hey listen to my idea guys the festival is about entertainment right so we have to show some guts to steal the audience from the other classes" said Joey.

'Hey we go what is Joey up to' I thought.

"That's why I vote for using sex appeal we'll call it 'the real high school girl cabaret' the girls will wear costumes to appeal to every guy's fantasy and…" said Joey.

"SIT DOWN JOEY THAT'S A STUPID IDEA" I heard all the girls say.

I kept looking over toward Amy and she is silent as a bee that girl hasn't even given a response I hope I'm not the cause of this. I most likely am in a way.

"Anyone who hasn't given an idea speak now hey Amy what do you think" said Tea.

Then all of sudden for someone who was silent began to speak and she actually stole the idea I wanted to say but I'm happy she said because she still doesn't get a lot of attention in school so I'm happy for her.

"I'll tell what I think because I'm not letting myself take all the credit so Yugi come stand with me (I did what I was told) now Yugi go ahead say it I know we have the same idea" said Amy.

"Well how about we say it together (she nods her head)" I said.

"We have to say games you know carnival games like at an amusement park" we both said.

The class got silent then they had an uproar of how good the idea was and I felt really good about myself now. Amy can sure get the shyness out of me really quick now I hope she was able to determine that letter was from me.

The class along with me and Amy decide on a few games since we don't have a big lot but still it's the fun of it that counts.

"Um Tea can you come over here for a minute" said Amy.

Tea went towards Amy and since I was near them I heard what they were saying.

"What is Amy is there something you want to do" said Tea.

"Actually there is I wanted to draw for people you know like a self-portrait here I'll show you" said Amy.

I saw Amy grab something from a binder that she has and then a piece of paper was taking from it and then I saw the picture on it. The picture was of Tea and it look actually like her every detail was there and the shading was perfect I should know how good of an artist she is because I'm in art with her so I know.

"Amy is that me it's so good I love it, is it ok if I can keep it" said Tea.

"Of course you can so what do you say" said Amy.

"Amy I say yes go ahead, show the school your talents but let me ask you this do you have everything you need to draw with and how long will it take you to make one" said Tea.

"I have all my supplies and it will only take around 25 minutes" said Amy.

"With that said lets go and set up" said Tea.

Now there are only three days left until the festival and the preparations are in the final stretch.

"Yugi are you almost finish over there" I heard Amy ask.

"Yep I finally finish Bluebeard here come take a look and also what about you" I said.

"Wow that's so cool and yeah I'm busy getting the students self-portraits done it's not that hard so I have actually 4 more left and then I'm done" said Amy.

"Can I see one Amy" I ask.

"Sure you can look here the one's I finished" said Amy.

I grab some the pictures and then my eyes were wide in shock all the picture were like the real things except their eyes. The eyes are cool it makes the person even cooler so I'm proud of her.

"Yugi here this is for you and yes this is you, you never requested anything so I did you" said Amy.

"Thank-you Amy this means a lot to me actually I have nowhere to put it so can you keep for the time being" I said.

"Sure I can" said Amy.

"Hey guys I'm almost done here to" said Joey.

"Really that's cool" said Amy.

"Yeah wow that's great you're really good at building stuff, Joey I'm surprised" I said.

"Everyone at least has one good skill" said Tea.

"I've been making plastic models and garage kits for a long time" said Joey.

I saw Amy talking to Tea about something and they kept looking at Joey and I just thought (I have a feeling that Joey is going to do this because I made it to fit his head).

"I just wonder who'll be the pirate I'll get a good laugh at them" said Joey.

"Hey Joey why don't you do" said Amy.

"What" ask Joey?

"You heard her" said Tea.

"Come on Joey I made it to fit your head" I said.

Then I saw some guys coming to our spot and then Tea and Amy especially because she told me the day before that this was her first school festival as well. I hope that this will be a good one for her and for me as well.

"What are you guys doing" said Goro and he's from class D and is a senior.

"What does it look like we're setting up for the festival, senior want to be" said Amy.

"What are talking about girl this is our spot since we got here so you underclassmen leave now destroy these games" said Goro.

"Hey what are you doing stop it this is our spot we got it fair and square" said Amy.

Amy went to them and started to push them away but with no success at all she got hit in the face and then in the stomach. One of the paper I saw that drop was the drawing she made for me and then the guy grab it.

"Hey what's this" said Goro.

"Is this for your boyfriend or something this is dumb so here Goro let me have it (passed to him) well then girl here is the paper now" said one of guys.

Then he torn up the paper in front of her and I could see anger and sadness in her eyes. Then I saw them ruin our carnival games that I went in to stop them but me ending in the same state as Amy.

I finally woke up and was in the school infirmary and Amy was next to me. I saw Tea in front of me, "Tea what about our games."

"Don't worry we have next year right so see you later" said Tea.

I saw a tear coming from her and I felt terrible then I look at Amy he face was turned away then I got up and went to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned her face and was filled with tears in her eyes.

"Amy" I said.

"Don't Yugi I'm fine this is normal for me and thank-you for the letter I love it so here" said Amy.

I saw Amy move toward me and then kiss me softly on the lips and then she got up and ran off to who knows where then I blacken out.

**Yami POV**

He'll pay dearly for doing this to Tea and Amy (but I know where Amy went though) so I called him to the school when it was after hours. I was waited for him and it felt like hours to me 'What is taking him so long' I thought.

"So you're the guy who called me out huh" said Goro.

"You have trespassed in the souls of each of my classmates but especially the one's of my closest friends and so for that you'll play a game with" I told him.

"What are you babbling about, hey wait a minute you're the kid that was whining earlier (you shouldn't play games with your mother)" said Goro.

"If you had any guts then you'll play with this game with me this shadow game" I told him.

"A game beside I don't like playing a game with a little kid but I don't back down from a challenge so what kind of game is it" said Goro.

"We'll play a game with this the grill you have brought here I've already heated it up so the surface is hotter than 100 degrees C" I said.

"Next is this block of ice the test tube in the center is filled with explosives. If it touches the grill, one or both of us will be blown sky high I call it 'griddle ice hockey' and we'll use these instead of rackets" I told him.

I gave him something and then the game began. It was hard for him because the grill is melting the ice and each hit that he did was harder than the next. If I don't do something quick I'll lose the game and I really don't want to lose.

Then I figure out something so I hit back to him and then he use all of his strength just as I thought and that's the penalty game.

I was walking away and I got our spot back and now, "Where is that girl."

I found her near my house and I just saw her reading the letter my partner wrote for her over and over.

"Amy" I said.

"Yami what are you doing here" she said.

"I live here you know so how did you figure out that it was him" I ask.

"Yami I didn't know until he said my favorite from my favorite game and I only told Yugi that but I can't believe he likes me" said Amy now blushing.

"Yeah he cares about you a lot and your father told that he wanted Yugi to take care of you when he is gone" I said.

"Are you serious my father said that" said Amy.

"Yep so what about you do you feel the same thing" I said.

"I do like him but I can't tell him how I feel I'm so scared that he'll be one's of those guys from my old town" said Amy.

"If I know Yugi like I should then you have nothing to fear he's a light to someone darkness but I give you time I want an answer so will you tell him" I said.

"Yami I'll tell when the time feels right like it did for him but you must not tell him anything you hear me" said Amy.

"I promise and goodnight my princess" I said.

I did then gentlemen gesture and then I went to my bed and where I let Yugi have his rest from the shock of that kiss. I will tell you now that I'll find my wife one day and we'll be together again this is Yami and farewell.

**Thank-you for reading I hope you like it and another story is on the way I hope you like it too. **

**Yami: Dawn I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. **

**Me: No I shouldn't say anything. **

**Yami: I still love you. **

**Me: I know I love you too now let's go back *back to Yugi and Amy*. **

**Yugi: Your finally back but I'll do the disclaimer Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh only herself and Amy. **

**Amy: Until next chapter farewell please leave a review I'll love you guys forever. **


	6. Fortune Telling it is fake or real?

**So I didn't explain why I switch the chapter but the reason why is because I don't want to do some chapters in order. Now I will do Death T and Monster World will be separate chapter but in order (hello it has to be like that or else it won't make sense). Now will the lovers be together or not only I know what will happen. **

**Yugi: What in the world are you talking about. **

**Amy: Nothing. **

**Yugi: Yeah sure you are. **

**Me: I know what it is her fortune will come true. **

**Amy: DAWN!**

**Me: Sorry too good to pass up. **

**Yami: Yeah Yugi and it has to do with you. **

**Amy: YAMI!**

**Yami: Sorry but come on Yugi it's not that hard to tell. **

**Yugi: Okay *blushing wonder what it could be* but I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 6:**** Fortune Telling is it fake or real? **

**Yugi POV**

Ever since I gave Amy my letter I've been completely shy around my crush but not anymore because the feeling I have right now is still rage. He should not touch a women's hand like that it's not natural.

It all started 3 hours ago at school when there was a kid who became really popular by telling of what you would say fortunes but I knew better and Amy knows better too that this guy was a total fake. I will tell this side of the story because maybe from her side all she'll talk about is 'him' the guy who she thinks she'll be with, yeah right.

**3 hours ago…**

_I could hear Amy talking with Tea again but everytime you see those two you would think they're sisters well you know what I think they should be but I can hear what their talking about right now. _

"_Hey Amy did you hey about Kokurano in class A" said Tea. _

"_Yeah I heard about him he's really popular right now" said Amy. _

"_Do you know why he's popular" said Tea._

"_No I don't think so but please do tell" said Amy. _

"_Well for starters he's a psychic" said Tea. _

"_WHAT A PSYCHIC HERE IN THIS SCHOOL YOUR JOKING" both me and Joey yelled. _

"_Yeah Tea you must be because there's no one like that in this school" said Amy. _

"_No it's true they say he can see the future" said Tea. _

"_So that's why all of girls are disappearing after recess" stated Amy. _

"_Yep and that's when their getting their fortunes told too" said Tea. _

"_No way I don't believe in that stuff it's fake besides I think I know what my future holds anyway, right Yugi" said Amy. _

_At the last sentence she wink at me making me blush like a cherry red I don't like it when she does that I always feel weird like I should know what she's talking about._

"_Hey Yugi do you know what she's talking about" Joey question. _

"_Um…No I don't think so, should I Amy" I told Joey then ask Amy._

"_Yes you should but you don't believe either do you Tea" said Amy. _

"_No I don't" said Tea. _

"_Come on I want to get my fortune told about why I'm having bad luck so come Yugi, Amy, and Tea let's go" said Joey. _

_Then Joey went behind all of us and drag us to the classroom that the guy Kokurano was in and by the time we got there girls were everywhere they were no guys anywhere just girls (OH NO). I poke Amy and then she look at me and told me through her eyes 'I'm on your side.' _

_It made me smile to have someone like her and I want to tell her flat out that I like her but I just told that I loved having her as a friend and that's what the letter said. I will tell her my feelings one day but right now I just watch of what was about to unfold. _

"_Geez I can't believe you drag me here Tea" I heard Joey say._

"_WHAT? WHO DRAGGED WHO HERE" screamed Tea. _

"_YEAH JOEY YOU'RE THE ONE YOU DRAG US HERE DON'T BLAME THIS ON TEA" yelled Amy. _

"_What no I didn't" said Joey. _

"_YES YOU DID" Tea and Amy yelled together. _

"_No I didn't" said Joey. _

"_YES YOU DID" the girls screamed again. _

_Then an argument broke out between them then one of the girls that was near Kokurano came over and pointing finger toward them. _

"_You there be quiet, Lord Kokurano is meditating to raise his awareness. Your negative energy is blocking the flow of his power if you're going to be noisy then leave" she said. _

_Then all my friends turn toward her and became quiet and they all bowed their head being sorry for what they done. Then all them toward each other and said sorry mistreating each other and after that was done they came over to me telling me sorry for what they did. _

"_No it's quite alright but Joey listen Amy and Tea were right you did drag us here" I said. _

"_Sorry about that I should have not say anything at all, I'm truly sorry for calling you like that Tea" said Joey. _

"_No I should be the one that's sorry I should've not yell but still it's alright all is forgiven" said Tea. _

"_Thank-you and what about you Amy" said Joey then ask Amy. _

"_I forgive you too I can't stay mad with my one and fake brother now can I" said Amy then she gave Joey a big hug and then finally came back to my side and just smile and I smiled back. _

_Then we heard Kokurano ask any of the people who was there next please. Everyone was just looking at each other, then Joey ask Tea to go get her fortune told and she just simple asked why me. _

_All of sudden the school started to shake and it was really bad but it wasn't bad enough to make the building start to fall. _

"_What the heck an earthquake" said Amy. _

_It went really long and when it got really bad Amy put her arms around me holding on for dear life the girl was shaking like crazy not from the earthquake but because she was scared. I held her like my life depended on it I told her in a low whisper that it will be over soon and finally the earthquake was over. _

"_It's over" I just said trying to make Amy stand back up and when she did well she was still shaking but just barely so I just held her hand until she finally felt safe and when she did the cool thing was that she didn't let go of my hand. _

"_You there" said Kokurano toward Joey. _

"_Huh" he said seeming really confused right now. _

"_You said 'get your fortune told' didn't you, well I'll have you know that I'm not a fortune teller that's a method of the past. I have the power of premonition the ability to see the future. You don't believe me do you then let me show you, proof" said Kokurano. _

_He got a piece of paper from his jacket then me and Amy just look at each other and she probably thinking the same thing I am. You can clearly tell what his tricks are yep I'm right and Amy is right the guy is a fake. _

"_My power gave me a vision of the future this morning. I wrote it down on this paper here" said Kokurano. _

_Like hell you did, you cause this thing yourself man what an airhead this guy is so easy to read. What I still can't believe that these people in this classroom and others like Joey and Tea believe him I glad that Amy is truly on my side. _

"_Maybe I should get my fortune told" said Tea. _

"_Go right ahead" said Kokurano. _

_Tea went toward him and just like that he grab her hand and started to rub it like crazy and when he did he had a weird face on. This is when my angry started to come and after he was done he gave her fortune. _

"_I see a wonderful man appear before your eyes! He's someone close to you already! You will fall so deeply in love that you will swoon before him" said Kokurano. _

_Her face went into a lovely one and whatever thought she's having is making her face seem like that then it was Joey's turn and all Kokurano said was that you're having bad luck. Then he turn toward me and Amy then I just gulp down the thing I had in my throat. _

"_What about you Miss Florence" said Kokurano. _

_Amy then turned toward me and I just shook my head no. Her eyes said maybe it is true you'll never know but no matter what he'll say I won't believe him I promise you. So I let go of her hand and she went toward him and he started to rub her hand like crazy and when he did he had an even more weird face. _**End. **

Now back to reality my angry was on full blast and I put my hand in a fist jealous was hitting me fast, 'Darn it how dare he fondle with Amy's hand like' I thought.

He stop finally after what to me seemed like hours told Amy her fortune. Well me I didn't want to know what it was but I'm just curios that's all nothing more.

"My, your future is a bright one, you see Miss Florence you're waiting for the right in your life and well he's someone right before your eyes. This man will tell you his feelings today but know this he's been really shy about being near you but he's a really close friend to you and when he'll say it I don't know. Don't be afraid my dear he'll stay true to his word about liking you and before you know it you'll be his girlfriend and he'll never break your heart for the man I see truly loves you" said Kokurano.

"Are you telling the truth" ask Amy?

"I am my dear I never lie about something like the future" said Kokurano.

"Thank-you so much I should have never doubting the power of a psychic" said Amy.

She just left the room after that humming a little song to herself and probably went back to our classroom dreaming of what could happen. Then Kokurano look at me and ask me what about you do you want your future.

"I had to be rude but I'm sure psychic powers really do exist but I get the feeling most psychics are fakes or maybe…um…" I said.

"Are your saying my power is fake" said Kokurano.

"Well no but I saw a trick like that on TV, just for example you know if you wrote 'earthquake today' and other predictions on note cards and hid them in your jacket then that wouldn't be a real prediction" I said feel proud that I just exposed him.

I could tell he was mad because I found him out so easily and made a big deal about by telling my future for doubting his powers and when he does he'll cause them himself.

"I can see…I can see…I can see your future, countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon you" said Kokurano.

To say the least I was shock but I pretend to be because it really won't come true because all of it was false. I went back to the classroom with Joey and Tea and I already saw Amy in a lovely sleep dreaming about the man telling the words she wants to hear but I should feel happy for her that the man of her dreams will make Amy his but then why do I feel jealous.

**After School…**

I was in my classroom with Amy and Tea putting my stuff in my bag waiting for Amy and Tea to hurry up with theirs. I'm glad both Tea and Amy don't have work because they promise to go shopping with me but I wonder will they go after getting told their future.

Then as I was about to leave when I noticed that a book was in my desk so I grab it 'Someone must have checked this out and then forgot about because it's due today, hmm I should return it to the library' I thought.

"Hey Amy, Tea I'll be right back I got to return this book to the library don't leave without me so wait here I'll be right back" I said.

Then I left to the library and went to put the book on the right shelf where it truly then as I was about to put it back I heard a noise then look behind me to see bookcases fall over and I was about to get crush then that's when I blacken out.

**Yami POV**

I couldn't believe it I barely escape that. I could see I small opening I'm glad I change when I did or else Yugi would be gone but man that sure was close. That took forever to figure out but now I know Kokurano is a menace who MAKES his predictions come true.

"What a minute if that the case then Amy and Tea are in danger" I said to myself.

I quickly ran back to the classroom and as was getting closer I could a voice but who's I don't know but the tone was really confident on what it was saying and it was protecting someone again who I don't know.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER LEAVE HER ALONE. SHE ALREADY WARNED ME OF WHAT COULD HAPPEN BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE HERE BUT NOW I DO AND I'M GUESSING YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK HER HEART" she said.

Then I stood at the foot of the doorway seeing the events take place so it was Tea who said all of those things but now where is Amy. Tea got beaten up pretty bad and she was tossed to the corner like she was nothing.

"As long as I have my power any woman is mine I'll be popular forever" said Kokurano.

"You think so" I said casually.

He turned he's head toward and his eyes said how in the world are you alive and where did you come from. I told him his worst fear that a prediction he made failed because I was living proof.

"Y…Yugi" I heard Tea softly say.

I turned my head toward and I hating myself for jumping in but she actually did a good job of protecting Amy so my attention was fully toward her.

"Try not to talk Tea your hurt I want you to get out of here but before you go telling what happen to Amy and where is she" I said.

I help her get up and walk to door with her so that Kokurano didn't try anything funny and before she left she told me everything I mean everything. She told me how Amy said to be careful because Kokurano made his fortunes come true.

"After she said that then Kokurano came in to the classroom and Amy shoved me out of the way and was hit was chloroform. When that happen before she pass out she told me to run but I wasn't stupid I wasn't going to leave her here alone with that creep of a liar. I moved her over there *she pointed toward Amy* and I stood my guard up because I would not let anything happen to Amy she's told everything about her love life and well it's not a pleasant one she's been rejected and broken hearted too many times. I thought for sure she would give up but one man change all of that and so she still hopes but I'm guessing you already know who that man is but please Yugi I beg you get her out of here and tell her how you feel because she likes you a lot I wasn't supposed to say that but I have no choice I didn't want you to feel jealous that you weren't the one but you're wrong so please" said Tea.

I look at with eyes of sincerity and I told her the truth.

"I will Tea I promise I won't let anything hurry up get out of here and don't worry you can leave this all to me so go" I said.

With that she left and turned my eyes toward Amy and to say the least I was pissed this guy is seriously getting a good penalty game for trying to break Amy's heart I will makesure this guy suffers painfully and slowly at this matter.

"Well 'prophet' let's play a game and if I lose than I'll acknowledge your psychic powers" I said.

"Play a game" he question? I don't want to say his name anymore he's too evil.

"Yes this bottle of chloroform you left behind or perhaps you saw the future and left it because we'll use this bottle in our game…

"…The rules are simple. We spread some papers on the desk and place the bottle on top of them. The players you and I, take turns pulling out one sheet of paper at a time. You can't touch the bottle of course…

"Also the one who drops the bottle loses the game although the loser won't be conscious to know that" I explain to him.

"Ha I won already I practically see you snoring on the floor" he said.

"Is that so then gets started" I said.

So the game began it time I pull the sheet and it didn't fall I let out a huge sigh of relief it's close everytime. Man how did I hate this because it won't fall for him either he must be that good. Now it was back to him and he was actually doubting his own powers then soon enough the bottle fell making him fall into a deep sleep and when that happen you see the truth.

"You probably won't wake up until tomorrow but by that time everyone in school will know that you're a fake and I don't you'll remain popular after that, heh" I said toward him.

I walk toward Amy and she was peaceful sleeping, "And over here we have a sleeping beauty." As I said that she started to stirred maybe she didn't take that much in so I'll let Yugi carry her and tell her the truth.

**Yugi POV**

"A…Am…Amy can you hear me" I said getting more worried by the minute if she didn't wake up.

"Huh, what, where am I" Amy ask?

"Your still in the classroom I found you asleep are you alright" I said.

"I'm fine but I'm so sorry I should have never doubting you believing those lies no one likes me" said Amy.

"No that is where you are wrong someone like you" I said.

I can't take it anymore I just going to tell her and if she rejects me then so be it but I take like a man that's for sure.

"A…Amy" I started slowly.

"Yeah Yugi what is it" said Amy.

"I like you Amy for the moment I first I met you" I said in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" said Amy.

"I said that I like you Amy for the moment I first I met you" I said again this time more clearly and not so nerve racking.

"Are you serious" she said.

"Yes I am more than you know I do like Tea but not the way how I like you so what do you will you be my girlfriend" I said.

"Yugi I…I…don't know what to say" she said.

Then all of sudden she started to cry and I put my arms around her bring her closer to my chest then I just ask that I couldn't stop the words from coming.

"So that's a no then" I said.

"That not what I'm saying I just can't believe that someone likes me more importantly my best friend and I'm going to tell you the truth as well I like you ever since the moment you accept me as your friend because I been alone all my life then only thing I had was my parents" she said.

Her lips came to mine and I was lost for words then she the word I actually wanting to hear she said yes, a freaky yes, I can't believe this I'm the happiest man alive right now so after we broke she said she was tried and so I brought her home.

I put her on my bed and when I kissed her forehead and before I left she said my name so sweetly that I couldn't stay away so I just fell asleep besides her just saying in my mind.

'Night Amy I love you' I thought then finally sleep came to me and my dream was a sweet one.

**Well what do you think I personally like this one and again the pages were up to 9 again so I hope you're happy sorry for keeping it away for so long but it's finally here. Now the next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow since I keep you waiting now with that being said thank for everything you guys are doing for me it brings joy to my heart. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! only myself and Amy. **

**Me: See what we were talking about it. **

**Yugi: Yes I do come here Amy. **

**Amy: Aw Yugi what will I do if you weren't here. **

**Yami: Enough of that let's get back to business.**

**Me: Come on Yami let them be like that for awhile they deserve it.**

**Yami: Fine but you come here then.**

**Me: Ok. **

**Yami: Come darling the adults need they share let's go. *going to the bedroom***

**Me: Your sneaky but yes let's go. **

**Yugi: Well that was wonderful. **

**Amy: Yeah it was now anyway we hope like chapter and until the next one**

**Yugi: Bye! ^_^ **

**Amy: See ya! ^_~ **


	7. Beauty isn't everything as it seems

**I have a lot of explaining to do of why this is was not up when I said I would post it the next day. I was working on other stories and I'm really sorry but hey I knew I'm going to work my butt off to get you two chapter within the next days I promise but I was to focus. Now I very impressed with the turnout of this story still not a lot of review but still all people follow and favorite this so thank-you to y'all. **

**Me: Now who will be my spokesperson this time around?**

**Yami: I'm still here. **

**Me: I know I was talking about who will fill the spots of Yugi and Amy their taking a break.**

**Joey: I'm coming in for Yugi. **

**Tea: And I for Amy if that's ok with you.**

**Me: No that's perfect thank-you both of you.**

**Yami: Since you're here you listen to Dawn whatever the girl says you do. **

**Joey and Tea: Yes sir.**

**Me: Ok well I didn't except that but anywho on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 7:**** Beauty isn't everything as it seems **

**Amy POV**

I could feel something hot on my face it was causing my eyes to stir. It was too much to bare so my eyes starting to slowly open. The sun was out no wonder why my face felt hot it was basically telling me to get up can I sleep in for once in my life I hate the sun sometimes.

"Amy" he said.

I turned my head to the person who called my name and wait a minute there's another person in my room then finally after what seemed like hours I could see what was around me. This isn't my room why in the world am I in this room.

"Amy" he said.

I saw the person that was in here and when I saw him it put a smile on my face it was Yugi sleeping soundly away. The events that happen yesterday went through my mind and are you kidding me how could I forget all of that something must be wrong with me. When I pass out Yugi must have brought me to his room. However I thought when I was on the bed that its shift went a little bit normal than usually.

That meant Yugi was sleeping with me but now he's on his desk. That boy must have gotten up in the middle of the night and moved spots. I got up from his bed brought the blanket with me I gentle took it off and went slowly toward Yugi so I don't wake him. Actually I'm glad today is Sunday all of us can take a break and the person who needs it the most is Yugi.

"Amy" he said again from the third time.

I stop in the middle of my tracks I thought he was going to wake up but never did *sigh* just moved his head to the other side. Yugi is talking in his sleep and most likely dreaming about me now that is the sweetest thing ever. I put the blanket gentle around and I can't ask for a better boyfriend also remembering that special little confession I was now his girl

I kissed him gentle on the cheek I saw him twitch a little but I didn't care Yugi deserve anything he can get then I realize what else I could do for him. 'Good morning Yugi I love you' I thought.

"I'll make him some breakfast and bring it to him in bed YES IT'S PERFECT" I said.

I rushed down the stairs and I saw Gramps trying to reach for something in the kitchen. I wasn't about to let an old man use all of his muscles just to get something so I got it for him. Besides why would I not help he's letting me stay in his home while my parents are away and Gramps has enough on his plate with the store today I'm going to help him and he will do no work. At least when I'm not in school.

"Here you go this is what you wanting right" I said.

"Yes, thank-you Amy" said Gramps.

"No problem. Um by the way did Yugi tell you yet" I said.

"He hasn't said anything to me yet. Why do you ask" said Gramps?

"Nothing I let him tell you now if you excuse me I'm going to make some breakfast" I said.

"It's for Yugi is it not (I nod) you don't have to do this Amy" said Gramps.

"I know but he deserves it and also it another of saying my thanks to you so sit" I said.

"Yes maim" said Gramps.

I got starting and cooking was one of my hobbies that I don't want anyone to know but I trust Gramps and Yugi that they won't say anything. What to know what I'm making well it's my mother special recipe for blueberry pancakes. I constantly look from the corner of my eye and saw Gramps watching me with a cheerful smile. I grab a ribbon before I came to the kitchen and finally I tied it around my hair then got an apron and put it around my waist.

I knew for a fact that Gramps was watching me with a careful eye because I can feel his gaze and I had a feeling his smile was still the same if I look. I was looking for a pan I also made to remember where everything next time I would cook something and finally I find a pan. I place the pan on the stove and turned the dial on a low heating after that I grab a bowl and the ingredients I needed.

Since this my mother's recipe the thing I need is…

"CINNAMON" I yelled.

"Gramps where do you keep your spices" I ask curiously?

"The very top see the drawers above the stove it's right there it's too high so grab a chair and be careful. And oh if you're wondering the flour is also up so be extra careful" Gramps said.

"Thank-you" I said.

So I grabbed a chair from the table then I put against it the stove then I went to stand on it. I open the doors of the drawer and there I saw it the two most important things I need and I grabbed it then carefully got down and put them down. I move the chair out of the way and put it back where it belong.

I went back to kitchen and went back to my work and it at least take it 5 minutes to make because everything it made by hand.

**5 minutes later…**

I had flour on parts of my face, my arms, but mostly the apron. Yes I'm a little messy in the kitchen but I want to be perfect so I was little messier than usually. All of this is for them the Mutou family especially Yugi I don't know if he wasn't here.

I had all the pancakes made everything was put away and I had three plates out. However one plate was on a tray I found a while ago and it had everything I wanted on there the drink, the food, and a little note I wrote when I was waiting for the stove to heat up. I gave Gramps his plate and I set mine next to opposite side.

"Don't eat my stuff now I'll be right back" I said.

I grabbed the tray and went to Yugi's room and to my surprise I found still asleep but then I saw his eye open but only one then I thought I saw him grin and then closed it again. What he's faking it but has he been faking it the entire time well let's find out.

I put the tray next to him and then turn around and then I heard a thank-you. I turned around before I walk and there he was staring at me with loving eyes the light crimson glowed with the emotion of love, happiness, kindness, and joy all rolled into one.

"What was that again" I ask?

"Thank-you Amy I really don't deserve this" said Yugi.

"I not going to say anything just read the note before you eat though and good morning" I said. Then move my hand and blew him a kiss and then left so I could eat.

The note said this,

"_Morning sleepy head. I made this for you and don't say you don't deserve it because you do more than you know. I really don't deserve you Yugi truly I don't but I wasn't lying that I like you more than you know and you're the first too. Sorry I'm getting tears in my eyes *sniffs* ok I'm good now then you must tell you grandpa I was about to tell him but realize I can't you must tell him and I'll tell my father. Don't worry about him Yugi my father actually accepts you and trusts you all lot with me and please all I ask don't fail him. You and I are both giving new responsibilities now but don't worry though it's not hard at least I don't think it is I don't know but know that I always have your back and I know you will have mine. With also need to tell the others because they can't be in the dark to long so we'll tell them tomorrow. Yugi that was not an actually first kiss in tradition the guy does it first and I can wait for a long time so don't pressure yourself I know for a fact you want to make it special for me and you. _

_~With lots of love your new girlfriend Amy ;)_

_P.S. I love you. _

**2 hours later…**

I hope that explains everything I mean I know I have a lot more to say but the overall feeling is there and this is the honest natural feeling. I felt this feeling before many of times but no one return them to me so when I said I was alone I was saying that no one wanted me dealing with love. No one wanted to like a girl like me however I never change anything about myself personality wise but I met Yugi and he change all that yes I have a lot to say.

I didn't know at the time that something was happening but to actually hear someone return my feelings is the best feeling in the world not only that but he is my best friend as well. Yeah that's never happen to me before when I like my best friend never in my entire life.

However something was telling me I don't who but a voice was saying that man who you see right before your eyes is the one made for you. I didn't believe it at first but now I do because Yugi was right before my eyes and I saw it when he was really concern, jealously toward other guys, kindness, and other emotions that guys can have.

I was behind the counter of the game shop waiting for the first consumer and even though today is Sunday a shop with games or food at least where I came from was busy all day long. About Gramps well I told him to take the day off but was with me to makesure I was doing everything correctly.

I was now in my favorite outfit not the school uniform but what I would wear for a normal day and I normally don't wear skirts at least when I shop, lay around all day, over at a friend's house, or help at a store. I would wear regular blue or black jeans and graphics shirts yes I wear those and the picture this time is Sonic the Hedgehog if he would move his finger and say 'You're too slow' then that what this picture is but still. So this is what I was wearing black jeans and my Sonic the Hedgehog graphic shirt. However sometimes I will wear a dress for a special occasion but other than no.

Finally Yugi came down the stairs in his school uniform and I'm not going to say anything if he likes to wear that then so be it but I don't although I'll wear my uniform if I want to and now to not make some people feel alone who stand out more I let guess who this is.

"Amy what are you doing here where's grandpa" said Yugi.

"I'm over here Yugi and the girl is working for me I have to sit and watch" said Gramps.

"That's right and if I see you trying to work I'll tie you up to that chair and make you sit. Ha just kidding but seriously don't try to work please Yugi and I will take over" I said.

"You know I was about to say the samething but just a little bit different by me working alone but truth being told two is better than one" said Yugi.

"Amy you're the kindest person I ever met and Yugi you're like that all the time and what's weird you two sound like a perfect couple and it's like you are made for each other" said Gramps.

"Yeah about that" I said.

"We actually have something to tell you well actually I need to tell you" said Yugi.

He moved toward Gramps and whispered in his ear and when he turned to me I just smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Well I knew it was only a matter of time besides Yugi she's actually acts like if she was your wife or a mom" said Gramps.

"GRANDPA" yelled Yugi.

"What I'm just saying the truth besides I'm not lying Amy you'll make a great wife one day I know I've seen it" said Gramps.

"You really think so" I said. *blushing a slight pink*

"Yes" said Gramps.

"Thanks" I said. *still blushing a slight pink*

**3 hours later…**

Like I said today was Sunday and I thought I really wouldn't work but boy was I wrong it was nonstop within the last few hours. Now finally a break I can relax my muscles and I hope we don't get anymore today I don't think I can handle it.

"Thanks Amy you really didn't have to do this" said Yugi.

"Really Yugi again that's like the tenth time you said that but I'll say it again I'm doing it because I want to and it's my way of saying thanks" I said.

"Grandpa was right we do belong together" said Yugi.

"Yeah I do to its like I know what you're thinking" I said.

"Like our early conversation that was funny I have to say I can't believe you were thinking that" said Yugi.

"Hey some of that stuff was true ok I like Sonic the Hedgehog and don't care what anyone else thinks so there. Besides I can't believe that some girls don't play video games I mean come on its fun I can't live my life without it" I said.

"Yes and that is why I said that because another thing as well we have a lot in common so yeah he was right" said Yugi.

"Yep it's true and I don't know what I can do without you Yugi" I said truthfully.

"Me to Amy" said Yugi.

I went to him and gave him a hug then I finally let go. Both me and him were blushing the same color until I heard my name.

"Amy can you come here you're parents are on the phone" yelled Gramps from the other room.

"Coming (went to the phone) _Hello" I said. _

"_Amy hello dear" said my mom. _

"_Yes mom I'm here. How are you" I ask? _

"_I'm fine but the reason I called is because I'm sorry that we have to do this but the work your father is doing right now is taking longer than we thought so we're going to stay another month if that's ok with you" said my mom. _

"_I completely understand mom besides I can stay at Yugi's place a little more" I said. _

"_About that tell them we both said thank-you and you know what I'm glad you're staying with him and tell him I said hi" said my mom. _

"_I will and I love you" I said. _

"_I love you too and so does your father alright until I see you have a good day" said my mom._

When the phone call ending I went back to the other room with Yugi and I told him everything and it puts a big smile on his face so I had a feeling he didn't want me to leave and truth being told I didn't want to either so yeah two minds think alike. We heard the bell ring and we turned our heads to see Joey and Tristan walking in and wait a minute Tristan (oh no).

I look at Yugi and I could tell he was nervous it's like he was telling me what he was thinking. Within all the weeks I've been at school and before I was ever Yugi's girlfriend Tristan never left Yugi alone well he didn't bully him like the first time I met him. I was very thankful he didn't do that anymore but Yugi told me something. He said that Tristan makes him carry his stuff and has to buy dirty magazines for him and doesn't like him that much either.

To tell you the truth I don't like him either but he bullies me now but I'm not going to tell my friends especially Yugi. I forgot to say something and Tea is my pretend sister though we actually act like sisters weird right, nope. I told her I wanting to look out for her the other day and she actually said the samething and the girl already likes Yami (I knew it). I wish I can tell her that Yami already has someone but just can't remember just like the rest of him however he knows his heart belongs to one woman only and she looks like but you can tell who is who.

When Yami told me the description of her one night when he saved me my eyes went wide because it makes the description of my partner who is in the Millennium Key, Dawn. Before Shadi took her from me because I didn't need it right now Dawn told me that she remembers everything in her life even to the time she had to be sealed in the Millennium key. Dawn is actually the last queen of Egypt along with the last pharaoh that would be the nameless one (so cool) anyway the only thing she can't remember is her childhood or anything before her marriage that's it.

Dawn told me her husband's name and when I heard this I didn't believe it because he was to supposed to be nameless but when she describe him and when I look back at it the girl was talking about Yami and the description fits him perfectly. The nameless pharaoh has a name and it's Atem but I have a feeling that I can't say his real name in front of Yami yet so the nickname I have will stay.

"Are you sure Yugi or Amy can help us" said Tristan.

"If anyone can help with you problem it would be them two" said Joey.

I also forgot to say that Joey and Tea know I'm living her with Yugi until my parents get back from work so no confusion.

"Hey Yugi, Hey Amy can you please help Tristan with a problem he has" said Joey.

"Sure what can I do for you Tristan" said Yugi.

"Joey are you sure those two especially her (point to me) doesn't know the first thing about love and won't help me" said Tristan.

I could feel my anger rising up inside and I was about to unleash everything but someone beat me to and it wasn't Yugi even though I could tell he wanting to say something though.

"Tristan don't say things like that these two are perfect for the job and who know they might know a thing or two just give them a chance especially Amy the most caring, kindest, bravest women I ever met that girl will definitely help you" Joey told him.

I wanting to cry when Joey said all those things he's truly a loyal friend one I hadn't had in a long time. I'm the luckiest women right now to have this and the most important person in my life which is my parents and now Yugi. 'Thank-you Joey I owe you one now' I thought.

"Alright but nothing cheesy though" said Tristan.

"So tell us the problem then" I ask him.

Well I…I'm…" said Tristan nervously.

He couldn't find the words to say it and then I realize why he's nervous because this is the first he felt this. The man is in love it's so obvious and oh he should've said something sooner I know a lot about this and felt this many times before so I should know. Yugi however well I don't know so I'll see if he does know some things.

"Tristan is in love with a girl and he doesn't know how to express his feelings so he came to me and ask but I didn't know. So we came to you two so can you help" explain Joey.

"Yes we can" Yugi and I said in sync.

"The girls name is Miho Nosaka the one who is the student librarian and is in our class. She wears a yellow ribbon in her hair" said Tristan.

"That's why everyone calls her Ribbon" I said.

"Yeah but anyway you two can't anyone it a secret between all of us no one else" said Tristan.

"We promised *cross our hearts*" Yugi and I said in sync again.

"I need a gift to get her attention however this is just a gamestore so I doubt you have anything I need" said Tristan.

"A gift huh I think I know what you need just wait here I'll be back I just need to makesure on this though. Yugi come with me" I said.

I grab his hand and went into the back to find his grandpa sweeping (I thought I told him not to work oh well I can't stop him if he love this at least he's not bored).

"Gramps we need your help" I said.

"Alright what do you need help with" said Gramps.

After hours of explaining Gramps came up with us and found an old white box with dust still on it. He explain what it was and it was a blank puzzle you write a love letter and give it to the person you love the next day. I thought it was really romantic but will it work for Tristan.

"I'll take it…

"But wait a minute I don't know how to write a love letter hey Amy why don't you write it" said Tristan.

"Um I really do…" I said.

"Hey let me take it Tristan I'll write for you" said Yugi.

"Thank-you I'll get it on Monday which is tomorrow so I'll see you in front of class" said Tristan and left with Joey.

I turned my head toward Yugi and he gave me a look saying 'What'.

"Are you sure about this *Just nods* alright but Yu…" I said.

"Amy I know what I'm doing don't worry besides I'll have to pretend I'm not writing to you but to another girl that's not you" said Yugi.

"That's make sense but if you need you know where to find me" I said then went to bed.

**The next morning…**

I woke up the next morning and then I got dress in the school uniform because I have to but I don't mind wearing skirts for a while but sometimes I do need to act like a girl to but I will never in my entire life wear make-up there's no point all the women are already beautiful and my mom told me that herself and my father.

"Hey Amy are you ready I got the letter written come on let's go meet Tristan and Joey" yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm coming hold on" I said.

I ran out of my grab my bag very quickly then ran down the stairs as I was running I could see Yugi waiting for at the door giving me a wink. I was still running and well I shouldn't have because Gramps must have mopped there was water that I didn't see and slip. I felt myself falling and closed my eyes and been excepted to hit the ground with my face but I was caught in strong arms.

"Don't worry I got ya" he said.

I carefully open my eyes to see Yugi right in front of face and because he was so close a blush was coming to my face. We stayed like for a while then he let me but it was very slow though it was like he didn't want to and well I didn't want to either I really love him and maybe just maybe it will one day lead to something more.

"Are you okay now you were trembling a little bit" said Yugi.

"Yes I fine thank-you Yugi *how in the world is he not blushing*" I said.

"Well I think we should go so shall we go milady" said Yugi.

Milady well this is new well maybe he's turning into a gentlemen well we are officially a couple now but I never been called that before (I'm blushing 10 times fold). Before we left and offer his arm he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. When he left I could still feel the tingle and the warm and I was blushing all the way to school when I walk with him arm in arm.

We arrive at school and met Tristan and Joey in front of the class. Yugi then gave the box to Tristan and he put it in Miho's desk and I just hope everything will work out for him please Ra I beg you. Then I sat in my desk and I looked at Yugi and he looked back at me giving me a loving smile and his eyes was filled with joy and love. I need to tell him I dream about him too is true what they say two minds think alike right.

"What did you write" I ask?

"I can't say sorry shh Miho is coming" said Yugi.

Then Miho sat in her desk and never once look in it until the sensei walk in the door. It was Chono-sensei I never once like her she puts on too much make-up and acts all nice. Deep inside I bet she is pure evil and boy was I right of what happen next.

"Alright everyone I'd like your attention. Before we open are text books…

"I want you to empty the contents of your desk and your bag on the desk it's inspection time" said Chono-sensei.

"Wait what" I said.

"What" Yugi and Joey said together?

"Well Miss Nosaka what is this" said Chono-sensei.

'Crap it's the box with Tristan letter Yugi wrote for him and this can't end well' I thought.

"I don't know I just find in my desk" said Miho.

Then Chono-sensei open it and took the puzzle and started to put together and then started to read.

"Lovely Ribbon I've admire you from afar but I know you don't notice me but I've taken a liking to you *not finished yet* is this a love confession you can't bring this to school now who gave this to her" said Chono-sensei.

'Aw hell no this ain't happening I got to do something' I thought.

"Hey teach I the one who put it there" said Joey.

"Yes I saw him and I'm the one who wrote it" I said.

"No they both lie they had nothing to do with this it was all me so leave them sensei" said Yugi.

I turned my head to see Yugi standing out of his seat like the rest of us. It made me gasp to hear those words Yugi is taking full blame but I don't understand why we did all together.

"That's enough Yugi, Amy, and Joey that letter is my confession sensei" said Tristan.

"My 4 people could not have done this but once I finish then and see the name the person who isn't lying is getting expelled" said Chono-sensei.

So she keep putting it together and I was getting so angry and sad because even though Tristan bullies he really doesn't deserve to be expelled he's actually a good guy he just wanting to get a girls attention. Then I felt a familiar presence I turned my head to see Yami on his forehead was a eye like the one on the Millennium Puzzle and then titled his toward the teacher.

I turned to that direction and then he face was dropping into puzzle pieces and then revealed her true self and it was just as I thought an ugly mean women. She then left the room and I made a huge sigh of relief. Then I felt someone in front of me and it was Yami just standing there with his arms on his hips.

"What" I ask?

"Don't what me I know you want to protect Yugi but let him protect you to it's what couples are supposed to do besides you personally said to him that have his back and well he has yours. You need to deal with problems together if he wants to take the blame let him he trying to protect the one person that he probably can't live his life without. Now with me it's different I protect because you're the first friend I had since I was awaken and you gave me a name so I thank you so I'll do whatever I can to protect my first friend and besides I have a feeling I need to anyway but just you but Yugi as well" Yami told me.

"Thank-you Yami *crying now* that mean a lot to me and yes I do that now" I said.

"Don't cry Amy it's doesn't suit you alright now *rubbing my face with his thumb* I'll be gone now and remember what I told you ok just talk to him about that and congrats Amy" said Yami winking at the last word.

Then Yugi was back and I had to explain what happen without revealing about Yami so that's hard but soon I won't have to do that.

"Yugi thank-you" I said and gave him a hug.

"*blushing* It's no problem besides someone has to protect you anyway for your father's sake" said Yugi.

That was so true but at the end of the day Miho reject Tristan when he ask her directly but from the day fourth my and him were friends so I was happy. I was back with Yugi in the game shop and then I was really tired all of sudden then I felt Yugi put his arms around me.

"Come one you need your rest let's go but I sleep in your bed if you want me to" said Yugi.

"I would like that but I want you to sleep with me" I said.

"Alright I will now lay down" said Yugi.

I did and before I closed my eyes and sleep took me Yugi gave me a kiss again. I had a smile when I was asleep and could have sworn that an arm was around me but I can't be to sure.

**Few that's a lot now how was that. I hope you like it now I finally finished with volume 1 on to the next one. I still have a lot of work to do but I will give you everything I can do. So anyone want to request an episode from the forbidden season because I'll do it but it should be the ones in the manga ok, go.**

**Yami: I love this one it was one of my favorites I wish Dawn was here. **

**Yugi: Aw don't worry she'll be back but be patient pharaoh. **

**Yami: Fine. **

**Amy: Now with that being said Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! only herself and me. **

**Yugi: Well see you in Volume 2 in season 0 until then. **

**Everyone: Ciao. ^_^ **


End file.
